Injuries Suck, Hide From Donnie!
by ilovemyboys
Summary: After a skateboarding accident Mikey enlists the help of good ol' Raphie boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Injuries Suck, Hide From Donnie!**

**by ilovemyboys**

Chapter 1: The Battle Nexus Champion's Great Fall

* * *

><p><em>The Mikester rolls in for a daring curve. He jumps! He lands! He jumps onto the ramp and sliides across is! He lands at the end and is coming upon his next obstacle. A deep puddle of acid goop…can he make it? Yes! Yes he can. And he does! Yeah! The crowd cheers! But it's not over yet! The Mikester still has his last obstacle yet…the <em>_**daring**__…the __**ugly**__…the __**terrifyiiiing **__hunk of New York trash….Can he make it! Of course he can! The Mikester speeds up…gets ready…any moment now…the crowd is anxious….Don't worry folks! The Mikester will be-AHHHHH! _

**CRASH!**

"_Ohhhh_….the Mikester is down…."

_I'm laying on the ground and my arm… OH MY GOSH IT HURTS!_

"Owwww! Oh shell! What did I do?"

I took some deep breathes.

"What the shell did I-oh. Right. I guess that trick still isn't perfected."

I slowly got up, holding my arm as _**giant arrows stung it from every angle!**_

I cringed.

Looking down I saw my beloved skateboard. "Poor thing…I'll take you home."

Picking it up I stood up.

"OW! Really? My foot too!" I hopped on the other.

"**Urrrr**….fine."

"The Mikester limps (gasp) away (gasp) from his terrible fight…and…. (gasp) the battle wounds can be seen…ow!"

I made my way through the tunnels to the lair with the supreme bravery and courage of the **Battle** (gasp)…. **Nexus** (gasp)….**Champion!**

"Geeeez…I'm gonna have to ask Donnie to look at this…Wait. Oh shell I can't do that. He's already mad at me for stubbing my foot on his equipment when I snuc_-came_ into his lab to see what he was working on…and then he had to bandage it. Ohhhhh he was not happy." I chuckled.

"So that's out of the question. Who else can help? Leo would be a total tattle tale!"

I smiled. "But Raphieee…hmmm…" I smiled mischievously.

_Yeah. Raph will help….._

_I hope. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Injuries Suck, Hide From Donnie!**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 2: Enlisting the Help of Raphie Boy

* * *

><p>Coming up to the lair's entrance I poked my head in, looking both ways.<p>

"No sign of Donnie. Good." I whispered.

Limping in and holding my right arm I headed toward the loud punches I heard in the dojo.

"No doubt Raph."

As I came up to the dojo I made sure Leo wasn't there. For once he wasn't.

_That's weird. He must be meditating or something. _

As I came in I saw Raph angrily punching his punching bag, taking deep breathes. He must have been doing this awhile. He doesn't tire that easily unless he's been doing this for hours nonstop. _Or _unless he's getting too tired fighting the…Battle Nexus Champion!

I waited for him to notice me, which he didn't. How could anyone _not _notice me!

I walked over to his left.

"Uhhh…hey Raph?"

"What?" he said gruffly.

"Umm….could you…help me with…something?"

"Whatever it is, someone else can do it."

_Okaaayy…so Raph's in one of his __**worser **__moods…buuuut...not bad enough I'll get another injury…_

"You see, actually they can't. You're the only one." I said.

"Not buying it Mikey."

"What if it….involves your bike?"

He spun toward me angrily.

"What did you do!" he yelled.

"Woah! Woah! Nothing. Haha. I just had to get your attention bro. Look…"

He grumbled,going went back to punching his punching bag, this time punching harder.

"Raph I-**ah!**!" _Shell! My arm!_

He glanced over at me.

I'm holding my arm.

_Ow! My foot!_

I stood on the other one.

"Why you holding your arm Mike?"

I looked up at him. He was staring right at me.

"That's…the thing….I needed your help with…."

"Looks like a job for Donnie."

"Yeah well…he and I aren't really good to be around each other right now..."

"Ha! That's a first…"

"Look Raph, I just need someone to help me out here."

He sighed and looked over at me again.

"What is it?"

"Can you like…I don't know…get ice or something?"

"You still got two feet right?"

"Well, only one."

A brief look of concern came on his face, then he masked it with annoyance.

"Alright, what'd you do?"

"Skateboarding accident, **ow**." I cringed.

"How?" he demanded.

"Trying to jump over a HUGE pile of junk."

"Knowing you it was probably only a few inches."

"It was not! It was at least two feet!"

He roll his eyes, shaking his head. Then looked down at my leg.

"So what happened?"

"I don't know. Must have landed on it funny. But my arm took most of it."

"Woah! Wait! What?" His eyes were now wide open in shock.

"Oh I didn't tell you? I landed on my arm."

His shock turned to anger.

"Mikey…you **better **tell Don about this now or I'll-"

"Raph **don't, please! **I don't want him thinking I deliberately get him annoyed."

"Really?" He said with a "seriously Mikey?" attitude. He didn't buy it.

"Not _allll _the time. And _definitely _not with injuries. I don't PLAN on getting them you know…"

"Urgg…**fine**…" He sighed and looked up at me.

"What do you need? And _don't _pull out that weak and defenseless act. I'm only doing what I know would only make things worse for you to do on your own. And no comic book trips to your room just to keep you from being bored. **Got it?" **He warned.

I smiled cheerily. "Got it bro!" I gave him a thumbs up with my right arm.

"**OW!" **I lowered it, cringing. I looked up at Raph with a forced grin.

"Hehe…so…about that ice Raph?'

He just glared at me and walked away.

"Uh Raph? Buddy?" I called after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Injuries Suck, Hide From Donnie!**

By ilovemyboys

Chapter 3: Doctor Raph!

**Authors Note:** Thank you all for waiting! I appreciate it! I really wanted to get the wording and feel of this right, being why it took so long. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Alright. First we gotta find a place where you can sit down outta sight so I can fix ya up."<p>

"Really Raph? You can do that?" I asked energetically.

"Uh…yeah. Sure. No biggie. Ya just put some bandages on and some ice and…rest…"

"Great. I'm working with a mutant turtle that knows **nothing.**" I said unenthusiastically.

"Hey, you wanted help, here it is!"

"Fine, fine…." I grumbled. _Geez, this really does hurt…ow!.._ I held up my arm.

"Come on knucklehead." Raph raised my good arm up on his shoulder for support, as we headed away from the kitchen.

_Man…my arm just feels like it's just hanging here…_

"Alright Mikey. Sit down."

I looked up. I guess I'm sitting down on the couch then. Thank goodness!

As he helped me over, I sat down cheerfully.

"Ahhh….peace for my poor legs! Finally!"

"Don't talk too soon. I'm still your doc here. And this ain't exactly my _specialty._"

My eyes got wide as realization struck me.

**Doctor**…**Raph.**

…...

"Alright Mike, I need to you lie down. Put your head on the pillow behind you."

As soon as I did, he crouched down next to me on the floor.

I spun my head in his direction.

"What are you doing?" I asked quickly.

"Helping you, what do you think?" he snapped.

"Um…well maybe I can wait for it to heal on its own! Haha. You know, injuries do that themselves."

"Yeah, sometimes…" Raph agreed calmly.

"But usually ya gotta get a body part amputated cuz some sort of virus got in."

"Wha…."

"Alright! So you ready?" He grinned.

**GULP. **

"S-sure…"

He put his hand on his chin, thinking I guess, then decided checking my pulse would be the _perfect _idea!

"Um..I_ am_ breathing you know."

"Shut up Mikey. This is my procedure."

"Yeah, for malpractice." I mumbled.

He leered over at me, then went to feeling my forehead.

"I'm surprised you can even say such a long word, let alone understand it."

"Harty har har."

"So I'm gonna put pressure on different points. Tell me if you feel any pain."

"Dude. I know _exactly _where it is. Hence the pain!"

"**Urrrrr…."** He grumbled.

Suddenly I felt a HUGE amount of pressure on my leg!

"**OW!**"

"What the shell Raph?" I hissed.

"What? I hardly touched ya!"

"Like shell you did!"

Raph sighed angrily to himself. Then glanced at my arm.

He looked up at me for assurance. I nodded shakily.

Slowly he moved his hand up to my arm, trying to find the sore spot. As soon as he did I nodded quickly, and he let go.

"So what's the pain like? Can you describe it?" He looked at me.

"Um…it's like…..when I stand, my foot feels like it's shocked, and like, what it feels like when you bruise it. My arm just hurts! I can't even move it up!"

"Alright, I got it. Hmm…"

"Oh come on, you can't seriously think of what it is? You're not Donnie bro."

"Shut up and let me think."

I waited. And waited. And waited-"Come on Raph!"

"Fine! I think you must of sprained your ankle or something. I don't know _what _you did to your arm though."

I stared at him with my mouth wide open.

"What?" He snapped.

"Dude…you may actually be able to help some."


	4. Chapter 4

**Injuries Suck, Hide From Donnie!**

By ilovemyboys

Chapter 4: Avoiding The Brainiac

**Authors Note:** Thanks all for waiting! This one's Raph-centric for all your Raph lovers, and this and the next are short and will both be up this week. I haven't forgotten about my other stories either, just been needing some more ideas. I take requests into consideration as well. (hint,hint) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Alright Mikey. I'm gonna go get you a bandage so <em><strong>stay-put<strong>_**."** Raph ordered, getting up, as he went to the bathroom.

As he walked, lost in thought, Don came along, looking down at a gizmo in his hand, causing the two to collide. Raph glared up at him annoyed, only to replace his look with one of shock.

"Sorry Raph." Don said, frowning as he saw Raph's shocked face.

"Something wrong?" He asked skeptically.

"Huh? Oh. No. Just thought you might be fearless…" Raph said coolly.

"Why? Were you expecting him to come this way?"

"Well no, but…ya see I…"

_Gotta think fast or Donnie will catch on something's up!_

Quickly Raph's face became angry. "That leader of ours just won't stop hounding me! I gotta get away from him. Thought you was him."

Don sighed. "You two really ought to work on your relationship. All this fighting and bickering isn't getting you any-"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks Donnie, I gotta go." Raph walked briskly past him.

"Okay…." Don replied confused, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he turned a corner.

Raph quickly looked behind him.

_Good, he's gone. Geez! Why's he gotta be so freaking perceptive! Whatever…all that matters now is patching up Mikey…_

_This __**better**__ not be anything serious…_

…_..._

As I reached the bathroom I got the first aid out from under the sink, carrying the box under my arm. Then got an ice pack from the fridge in the kitchen, looked left and right out the doorway, and headed back toward Mike.

_Geez…I'm getting as paranoid as__** Mikey **__when he's running away from me. Haha…I guess that makes sense. I wouldn't want to go up against me neither…_

Coming up from behind the couch, I set the box and ice pack down loudly on the table next to it.

Mikey jolted upright.

"Geez Raph! A warning next time why don't cha?"

I said nothing.

"No nice bedside table manners _Raph?" _He grinned.

"Nope. Now put your foot on this table so I can patch it up."

Giving me a quick glare, he crossed his arms, dropping his leg heavily on the table.

"Ow!"

"You okay Mikey?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Terrific!" He said through clenched teeth.

I rolled my eyes. Taking out the ice pack, I placed it on his leg.

"**AHHH-"**

I abruptly shushed his mouth with my hand.

"Quiet Mikey! You wanna give yourself away?" I whispered.

He shook his head as I let go.

"It's sooooo **cooooold!"** he whispered. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Just hold still. This won't take long." I said.

_I hope. _

Faint gasps of pain escaped from his mouth as I wrapped the bandage around his leg and ice pack.

_Great. It's even more sensitive than I thought. _

Once I was done I got a pin to hold it together.

"That feel good Mike?"

"_Good?"_ He gave me a look saying, "seriously Raph?"

"You know what I mean." I grumbled. "It tight enough?"

"Well if it was any **tighter **I think I'd lose the **circulation **in my **leg!**" He exaggerated.

"Seems _just_ about right to me." I said, standing up.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He glared up at me.

"You sure you want me to answer that?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it.

I smirked.

"Alright…." I continued. "Now for that arm of yours."

He looked up at me with one frightened expression.

_Oh this'll be fun... _I grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Injuries Suck, Hide From Donnie!**

By ilovemyboys

Chapter 5: New remedies

**Authors Note:** I could say so much here, but I'll let you be surprised. Hehe. ^_^

* * *

><p>Mikey's eyes widened in fear.<p>

_What's wrong with him?_

"Whatcha so scared about?" I ask.

"Who m-me?"He stutters.

"Yeah **you."**

"Um….just… don't…touch it."

_He's definitely scared. Must be pretty bad. _

I sigh.

"Look Mike…" I say reasonably. "I can't help ya unless I get a good idea of what happened to it, okay?"

"I-I know but-"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hit it or nothin.'"

"**You better not!"**

I growl.

"Alright, just prop your arm on this couch arm."

He's grinning.

"And no smart ass comments about that." I warn.

"Awww Raph…Where's your sense of humor?"

"Long gone." I reply automatically as Mikey rambles on about something while I put my hand over his bad arm.

"Alright Mike. I'm just gonna feel for anything that seems off."

"OFF?"

"Yeah off. As in nothing is where it's _supposed _to be." I say, feeling for anything that seems out of place.

_All I know is bones ought to be where the bones are right? And if I touch something and he feels pain it could be some sort of sprain, **or** broken bones. _

"Raph? Raph, what do you mean?" Mikey's starting to freak out.

_Terrific._

"I _mean, _shellforbrains, I'm looking for anything that got hurt."

"Oh...great…" he mumbles nervously.

I start to feel for anything on his arm. As soon as my hand goes over a spot he arches his back.

"Gah!"

I give him a look saying, "You okay?"

He looks back at me and nods.

_Hmmm…Everything seems normal enough…But how in the shell do I figure out if anything's broken? Sprained makes sense. It's sensitive. But broken bones…Ugh… let's see. Mike said he landed on it, so chances are it __**is **__broken. Perfect. _

_What would Donnie do in a situation like this? _

As I think something catches my eye.

_Huh?_

I look down to see the first aid box.

_Maybe it has a book or something in it on medical stuff. _

Grabbing it I look through the contents. Sure enough, I find a pamphlet. _Looks like one Donnie made._ I turn to the index pages, scrolling down the list and notice Mikey looking at it too.

"Hey! Look! There's a section on pain killers!" He says.

_I look to where he's pointing and sure enough there's a chapter on "pain killers" or analgesic something or other. _

_Mine as well start there I guess. _

As I turn to the page I see 3 types of pain medications listed. _Opium alkaloids, semi-synthetic opioids and fully synthetic opioids. Yeah. This makes sense, _I grumble_.  
><em>

Looking at the page next to it I read a list of "most common" pain killers.

"Tylenol, Aspirin, Ibuprofen, Oxycodone, Fentanyl-" I read aloud.

"Ibuprofen! Dude, Don's used that on me before."

_Hmm…guess it couldn't hurt. Huh? What's this? Common side effects include...…whoa._

I turn to Mikey.

"You sure Don's used this on you before?"

"Uh, yeah! Of course he has."

"Alright."

_They always put every possible side effect just so no one sues them anyway._

After rummaging through a few pockets I find a container with "Ibuprofen" written on it. Turning it around I see the directions.

_Let's see. Ibuprofen is a…blah blah blah…four to eight hours…blah blah blah…Ah, here we go. Maximum amount...800 milligrams or 3200 mg per day... maximum daily dose...1,200 mg... What the shell does this mean?_

"**Urrr**…this stuff's too complicated. Let's see what else we got."

"Does it list anything else? Like for _extreme pain!"_

"Just hold on." I look over to the next page to see everything listed in 3 different categories.

_Pain, moderate pain, and severe pain._

"Aha! Got it Mike."

"Thank goodness!" He exhales dramatically.

"For severe pain he's got 2 lists written down for **non**-narcotics and **nar**cotics. Huh! That sounds _perfect _for you. You're always **neur**otic."

"Harty har har-**AH!"**

Mikey's suddenly cradling his arm.

"Mikey, you okay?" I get up.

"Yeah…just…_please_ find something…SOON!" He gasps out desperately.

_**That's it.**__ I gotta get my bro something and__** soon**__. I remember Don talking before about narcotics. He used them on an injury Leo got once. _

As I look back at the pamphlet I see a sticky note attached to the page.

"_Only have Codeine in stock." _I read aloud.

"What's Codeine?" Mikey asks, through clenched teeth.

"No idea. Must be some sort of "narcotic" thing."

As I rummage through the bag I see its' container, and read the side.

"Let's see…daily dosage…"

"Raph!"

"Hold on! I gotta finish readin'."

I look back at the pamphlet and read a note Don has scribbled down.

_**Only use for severe pain.**_

I look over at Mikey._ **  
><strong>_

_Yeah. This qualifies. _

_Alright, now how many of these tablets he gotta take? _

As I read the container I see he only needs one.

"Take one." I tell him.

"Sounds good to me!" He tries to smile, his pain stopping him from doing so.

As I hand Mikey a tablet, he takes it happily.

"Great. Now you're gonna be a drug addict."

"I am not!"

"I'll get cha some water with that Mike," I begin to stand up.

"Hey guys." Don's voice suddenly sounds from only feet behind us. "What's goin' on?"

_Oh crud. _

I hear Mikey gulp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Injuries Suck, Hide From Donnie!**

By ilovemyboys

Chapter 6: And here comes…

**Authors Note:** Just a short transition chapter of fun! Feel free to review if you like it! ^_^

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Don asks. O<em>nly feet away from us I might add!<em>

_Oh shell!_

I immediately set my foot on the ground.

**Thump!**

_**OW!**__ Oh my __**GOSH!**_

I agonizingly put on my carefree smile, exaggerated _just a __**bit **_from this pain, and glance over at Raph, who has an equally _"oh shell"_ look on his face.

"Mike's just showin' me his new issue of Justice Force." Raph says as he picks up the Justice Force comic I left on the table, moving closer to the table to block out the first aid kit.

_Seriously Raph? Like __**that's**__ gonna work…_

"And you're _letting_ him?" Don asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't remind me." Raph grumbles. "It's only cuz he wouldn't stop bugging me to hang out with him cuz he's _dying _of boredom…"

"Hey it's true! I am!" I defend myself.

"Well, regardless. Have you two seen Leo?"

"Uh, yeah. I think he and Masta Splinter are out training on the rooftops. Aka giving _Fearless _some fresh air."

"Yeah, he's been so hard on himself lately. Training even more hardcore than usual. _And _looking angry _doing_ it. Like you Raph!" I smile.

"Shut up."

"Well when he comes back can you tell him I need a hand with something in the lab?"

"Sure thing bro. You sure you don't need one of us?" Raph asks.

My eyes widen in alarm as I Iook over at him in disbelief, silently warning him: _YOU HAD __**BETTER**__ NOT MAKE ME GET UP RAPH!_

"Um, no thanks." He says quickly. "Sorry, but I think Leo is best for this. Besides…you two had better get back to reading that _exciting_ comic book." He grins, as he walks off.

I wait till he's far enough away, then as soon as I hear a door shut...

"**Sheeeelll**….ahahahahahah!" I gasp, barely above a whisper. _Dang! If only he left the lair instead of Leo I could actually get this off my chest! Why's he gotta be only a few doors away?_

"Mikey?" I hear Raph's calm voice ask.

I notice he's looking at me concerned.

"You take the pain med?"

"Uh…yeah I did."

"Alright, I'm gonna get ya some water. I hear it's good to take down pills with somethin' else."

"Okay." I say quietly.

As he gets up I look down at my bandaged leg.

_Me and my tricks. Geez…all this because of that!_

As Raph comes back, holding not only a cup of water but another pack of ice, I gulp down the water and set it on the table.

"Alright, hold this on your arm." He hands me the ice pack as I do so. Then, he takes out another bandage from the first aid box and wraps it around my arm with the ice pack.

"Need anything else?"

"Not that I know of."

"K. I'm gonna get myself some lunch then. You hungry?"

"You bet!" I brighten up. "Whatcha got in mind?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I'll see what we got."

...

Soon we ate some sandwiches and watched some TV. Not too bad. The pain had subsided but not nearly enough. _Geez! Why's it gotta be so bad!"_

"I'm gonna go in the dojo. You okay here?" He asks me.

"_Yeah…_ I'll be _fine…._don't mind me…and my _**suffering.**"_

Raph shakes his head, leaving me.

Bored again, I look through Donnie's pamphlet, thinking there might be a _slight _possibility of something interesting to read.

O_r at least some pictures. _

"Yeah right…"

I read the contents out loud in a snobby voice for fun, but can't even pronounce the words. Sighing I set the pamphlet down.

And the pain still lingers.

_And _lingers…

**And** lingers…

"Gah!"I hiss, holding onto my arm.

_Okay I **definitely** need some more of that code stuff. _

I quickly look through the first aid box, and find it.

"Aha! One more dose ought to be good enough. Raph said I could take one every four to six hours. Hmmm…"

I look up at the clock.

"2:30… it's been two hours…_buuuut_…I'm sure taking it a _**little **_earlier isn't a big deal."

Taking another tablet I swallow. Then limp over to the kitchen to refill my cup of water.

"Ahhh…There we go! I should feel better in no time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Never do this. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Injuries Suck, Hide From Donnie!**

By ilovemyboys

Chapter 7: Euphoric Mikey

**Authors Note:** First one not in anyone's POV! Some italics are turtles thoughts though. It's fun, fun, fun!

What happened to Mikey's casts will be explained in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>After a few, long hours of practice in the dojo, Leonardo came out bushed, only to look up and see Michelangelo giving him a big smile.<p>

"Oh hey Mikey. What's up?" He asked.

Mikey just continued to stare at him happily.

"Leo…bro…" He said, almost on the verge of tears.

"What is it?" Leo became concerned.

_Did something happen? _He thought.

But before he could think of anything, Mikey instantly threw himself at Leo without warning, into a crushing hug.

"I LOVE YOU MAN!" He sobbed on a shocked Leo's shoulder.

"Um…I…love you too Mikey…" Leo said slowly, as he gently pushed Mikey away, steadily holding onto his shoulders as he looked him in the eye.

"Mikey…are you okay?" He asked seriously. "Has anything happened?"

Panic began to rise up in Leonardo, as various situations came to his mind. He needed to find out what's wrong. Now!

"Huh?" Mikey looked up to Leo with bleary eyes.

"Has anything happened?"Leo asked again.

"Oh. No." Mikey smiled.

Leonardo resisted the urge to shout at Mikey for making him worry. Then taking a deep breath, he settled down and gently asked, "Is there a reason you're so happy to see me?"

"DUDE!" Mikey shouted, startling Leo. "It's cuz you're my bro, bro! I love you man!" He smiled broadly.

Leo raised an eyebrow at Mikey's odd behavior. Suddenly his eyes widened as something hit him.

_He could have been attacked with something!...No…he didn't leave the lair…maybe he ate something…_

"Mikey…have you eaten anything _strange_ in the last few hours?"

"No." Mikey said simply.

_Okay…let's try another question._

"Did you…drink anything in the last hour that was spoiled or-"

"Leo, Leo, Leo…" Mikey sighed, shaking his head.

"What?" Leo asked, as Mikey placed both hands on his shoulder. "You really need to lighten up dude. I'm fine."

"Yeah. You look like it."

"Dude. I'm better than good. I'm great. In fact…I've never been happier…" He dreamily looked at nothing.

Leo thought back at his earlier, unanswered question.

"Mikey." He eyed him closely.

Mikey looked back at him.

"Can you tell me if you had anything to drink in the last hour or so?"

"Um…." Mikey thought, putting a hand on his chin. "Well Raph gave me some water about an hour ago."

_He did, __**did he? **_Leo thought.

"I see." Leo's voice became dangerously stoic. "Come with me."

"Alright!" Mikey swayed back and forth as he followed him.

"Raphael! I need to talk to you!" Leo shouted, close by the kitchen.

"Listen Fearless!" Raph growled from the kitchen, as he came out. "I ain't got no time for your-Oh! Hey Mikey." Raph stopped abruptly in his tracks as saw Mikey.

Mikey waved a hand happily at him.

Before Raph could say anything, Leo asked stiffly, trying to keep his cool, "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Raph asked confused.

_Geez, he could at least tell me what I did this time to make him so uptight!_

"Raph." Mikey said softly, as he looked at him. A smile began to form on his face.

"What?" Raph asked.

Mikey stepped forward, beaming.

Raph took a small step back, puzzled.

Mikey suddenly threw his hands up in the air, declaring, "I love you man! In fact, I love you so much I _gotta _give you a hug."

"WHAT!**DON'T YOU DARE**-**Ah!"**

Instantly Mikey had Raph in a tight hug, Raph struggled to get away from.

"Get the shell off me!" Raph tried to push Mikey away, but to no avail.

"**Urrr...**bro I **don't** wanna hurt you." He warned, looking down at his bro, who's head was now rested right up against his shoulder.

"Ohh Raph…" Mikey teased, looking up at him. "You _really _need to let your emotions show."

"What the shell is going on!" Raph demanded, looking over at Leo.

"Like you don't know." Leo said coolly, with his arms crossed.

"Like shell I don't!" Raph turned angrily to him, letting go of Mikey's grip.

"I suppose he just started acting this way?" Leo asked irritably.

"How should I know! Look Leo! I don't know what **your problem is** but-"

"**Dudes**…cool it. You gotta relax… like me!"

Leo and Raph just stared at their exuberant brother. Raph looked baffled as Leo turned his gaze away from Mikey and walked away.

Alarmed, Raph quickly called him back. "Hey! Where are you going?" He asked frantically.

"To get Don." Leo said flatly.

"Whoa! You can't do that!" Raph's tension got up.

"And why not?"

"Uh…because…"

As Leo and Raph argued, Mikey snuck up behind an unsuspecting Klunk, and putting him in a tight hug, startled the cat.

"Look, uh, Mikey can explain better than me." Raph turned to face Mikey.

"Heeeey Klunk…who's daddy's favorite kitty?" Mikey crooned in his baby voice.

An awestruck Leo and Raph stared at Mikey sitting on the floor as he held Klunk.

Leo turned to Raph. "Alright. So why can't I?"

"Uhhh well…ya see…"

Raph let out an irritated, defeated sigh.

...

"Mikey got injured."

"**What?** How?"

"Skateboarding accident."

"Then all the more reason he should see Don!"

_Why wouldn't he get Don in a situation like this! That bonehead!_

"Leo! I can't see Don…" Mikey called over to him, as he got up and walked toward them.

"And can you tell me why?" Leo asked, facing him.

"Cuz he totally would be mad at me. I just saw him a few days ago for another injury and I said I'd be extra careful the next few days."

"Mikey I'm sure he-" Leo tried to reason.

"No, no, no. Besides! I'm feeling a WHOLE lot better now!" He grinned.

"And why is that?" Leo frowned.

_What would cause him to-_

"I took a **pain** medication!"

Leo's reserved face abruptly turned into one of shock as he turned towards Raph.

"You let him take drugs?"

"Don't blame it on Raph, Leo! Besides, I took the second one on my own!"

Leo and Raph's faces both widened in alarm as they faced him.

"YOU WHAT?"

"Great going** Raph**."

"Hey! I didn't know he took another one!"

"So why weren't you around-"

"What's going on out there?" Don called.

Mikey and Raph gave Leo a pleading look he ignored.

"Don." Leo began…


	8. Chapter 8

**Injuries Suck, Hide From Donnie!**

By ilovemyboys

Chapter 8: Reveals or Interruptions

**Authors Note:** Ya'll got a longer chapter thanks to Puldoh. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Leo…" Raph warned.<p>

"What?" Don glanced around them all questioningly.

Mikey suddenly noticed Don and plastered a huge grin on his face. Don noticed briefly but thought nothing of it, thinking Mikey was just being his normal self. Looking back at Leo he asked, "Well?"

"Don-" Leo began.

"Donnie!" Mikey interrupted happily.

"Mikey hold on!" Don replied impatiently. "Leo, what is it?"

"Don." Leo spoke firmly. "I thought you should know that-"

"**WEE-OOO! WEE-OOO! WEE-OOO!" **The security alarm went off.

Don, Leo, and Raph all turned toward the flashing security light.

"It'll have to wait." Don spoke, rushing over to the controls. Leo and Raph jogged after him. Raph then stopped abruptly, turning back to face Mikey staring at the light with a loopy grin on his face. Grumbling to himself, he took Mikey's arm and dragged him over to the controls.

As they reached the TV monitor Don pressed a button as one of their security cameras came on.

"Something triggered the alarm over here." He said.

"Any idea what it could have been Don?" Leo asked seriously.

"No. This doesn't actually record anything, though I _am_ working on that feature right now."

"Could it have just been mice or something?" Raph asked, starting to get agitated.

"No for this alarm. This one is stationed higher above ground. Only something large enough could have triggered it."

They were all silent for a second.

"Are you saying we have a _human_ down here?" Raph asked disbelievingly.

"I don't know…" Don spoke quietly. "Either that or a giant Croc or something. Either way we better check it out regardless."

"Maybe it was Leatherhead?" Leo asked reasonably, trying to come off as their calm leader, though inside he felt just as anxious.

"Possible, but not likely. He knows our alarms go off so he wouldn't want to trigger it, just in cases like this."

"We'd better check it out then." Leo responded.

"Alright, but hold on. I need to get some night vision goggles if we're going to try and find this thing in the dark. And maybe some extra supplies. We'll take the Battle Shell."

"Right. We'll get ready." Leo said as he turned to Raph and Mikey.

"Alright you-guys…" He glanced at Mikey, then at Raph as he gave him a stern look saying, _"You sure you're not gonna tell Don what's wrong with Mikey now, since we're going out in the sewers with an __**unknown creature prowling around?**_

Raph looked down at the ground unsure as he clenched his fists.

Leo was about to tell Don they couldn't take Mikey with them, but upon seeing his brother's intense look at the controls, and the fact that no one could watch Mikey while they were go, he decided not to add on to the stress of the matter.

"Alright! Let's go!" Don called by the entrance. The two of them looked over at their brother, then nodded as they went after him, Raph still holding onto a smiling Mikey's arm as he went along.

…...

As the Battle Shell drove off, each brother held different thoughts in their mind.

**Leo:** _Great. We've got one brother __**intoxicated **__and an unknown __**creature **__prowling around! _He looks over at Mikey slouched on a seat, smiling at nothing in particular. _Gotta watch out for Mikey too. Luckily Raph will be as well.  
><em>

**Raph:** _Perfect. Juuuust perfect. Mikey just __**haaaad **__to take that extra pill! And now we got some **freaky** thing walking around! __**Urrrrg…stupid sewers…**_

**Mikey:** _This ride is wiiiickeeed….tooootally awesome dude…..__I'm with my awesome bros…in this big, green truck with all the pret-ty walls and shiny things…...fun bum-py ride…I...realllly like…._

**Don:** _This alarm hasn't gone off since Raph accidentally tripped it coming home. If a human is this close that is __**not good….**__As much as I hate to say this, let's hope it __**is **__some giant Croc, or better yet, Leatherhead. (Sigh)….I just need to remain calm and focus on the matter at hand, that's all. _

_**DON'S POV:**_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"We're getting close." I say, as we near the location.

"Bout time." I hear Raph grumble.

As we get closer I slow down the Battle Shell and turn off the engine.

"Alright. Here we are." I say, unbuckling my seat belt and picking up my bag of supplies from the floor.

As I open my door I see the others have come out as well. Closing it shut I come up to them.

"Alright. So I've brought with me some tracking devices. They locate any nearby movement. There's one for each of us."

"_Cooooool_…." Mikey says.

Raph rolls his eyes.

I hand them each a tracking device, _Hey! I haven't thought of a clever name yet_, and explain to them how to turn it on and off, as well as how to use the flashlight attached to it.

**RAPH'S POV: **

"So this little gadget helps locate stuff?"

"Seems so." Leo says. "Looks like it works just like our Shell Cells when we need to track each other down."

"Yeah, whatever…" I say uninterested. My eye catches Mikey switching the flashlight knob on and off.

_**"Click, click"** (Raph gets annoyed)_

_**"Click, click"** (Raph gets more annoyed)_

_**"Click, click**" (Raph is about to punch Mikey)_

_**"Click-"**_

"Give me that!" I grab the tracker away from Mikey.

"_Raaaaph_." He whines, but it isn't _nearly_ as annoying as usual. _Guess he can't be too mad in this state huh?_

As we walk down the sewer passages I hear the good ol' familiar sounds of sewer rats scurrying around and water dripping. As we turn another corner I notice something hanging..._What...is it...-  
><em>

"**SPIDER!"** I shout, jumping back from its venomous eyes, my Sais out and ready.

"Raph! Cool it! You want us to be heard?" Don hisses at me.

"**Urrr**…Donnie that**_ thing_** was-"

"Shh! I think I hear something." Leo whispers.

It's quiet for a minute as we all listen in.

"Spiiiiderrrrrsssss…" Mikey whispers next to me. I spin to face him, covering his mouth.

"Zip it!" I hiss. "**Got it?"** He nods. Letting go I get a better look around with the flashlight.

_Nothing…oooh boy…this'll take awhile…_

Don motions with his hand to move forward and we all silently walk forward. Don crouches down, holding out his tracker while it makes some low sounds. Mikey's staring at it with a creepy clown smile on his face.

_Okaaaay….This is really starting to freak me out now…_

"Got it!" Don whispers, getting up.

"Is it close by?" Leo asks.

"Yes. Very."

"Wait. How do you know it's this thing and not something else?" I ask, thinking about all the sewer rats down here.

"The signature is too big. Nothing else in the vicinity is like this, so chances are this is what came across the screen."

"Alright then. Let's go." Leo speaks in a low voice.

I hold my Sais tight, ready for whatever might happen. I move closer to Mikey. I notice Leo does the same. As we get closer and closer, I hear my heart starting to pound. Not cuz I've never been in a dangerous situation, heck!, we're in one all the time! But this ain't some Purple Dragons trying to make themselves known by carrying around big guns and big words worth nothin'. This is something we _don't _know… And I sure wish we _did_ about now...

We inch closer. Don is in the lead. He stops, lowering himself to look around the corner. He peaks around-

"AHHHH!" He yells, falling back, as a whole flock of **something** fly out above us!


	9. Chapter 9

Injuries Suck, Hide From Donnie!

By ilovemyboys

Chapter 9: _Sentimental Memories_

**Authors Note:** This chapter is unique in that you can listen to a particular song at a particular moment to really get the feel of the scene even better, making it twice as good! It also may get you a little teary-eyed cuz it's dealing with Mikey's feelings. The music is listed later in the story for Mikey's POV, and if you want to have the song repeated over and over again you can change the "tube" of "youtube" to "yourepeat" in the URL.

* * *

><p><strong>LEO'S POV: <strong>

_SWOOSH!_

"Ahhh!" We all yell, taking steps back as a sewer bat flies past us, beating its wings frantically.

"Geez! What the shell is_ that _doin' here!" Raph yells.

"It's a sewer bat. They live down here," Don says.

Raph just grumbles.

"Alright. Well we've seen how big that signature looked on our Trackers. We're looking for something _much _larger. Nothing normally found in the sewers is going to be any bigger, so we won't be making that mistake again."

"Got it," I say, looking over at Don to see him scouting two tunnels up ahead, then turning to face us.

"Alright. Mikey and I will go this way, while you two can go the other way."

Raph and I glance at each other worriedly, then back at Don.

"We'll meet back here in 10 minutes unless one of us finds something, in which case call the rest of us on your Shell Cell. Got it?"

"Uh…yeah!" Raph says.

"Got it Don," I answer firmly.

"Alright then! Mikey, let's go," Don gives Mikey brief look, as Mikey smiles back at him, and they leave.

"Wow…" Raph says slowly. "**This**'ll be interestin'."

I nod nervously.

**MIKEY'S POV: **(Listen to **"****Great Fairy's Fountain Theme - Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony"** on youtube _while reading_ Mikey's thoughts. Starting at 0:20 seconds is even better. It captures his mood perfectly! I listened to this while writing it. I recommend reading slowly.)

_It's so…beautiful down here…_

_It's all…..so wonderful…_

I begin to feel small tears fall from my face.

"Hey Donnie?" I ask him softly as he walks front of me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…like the sewers?"

"Um…not really. It's so unsanitary down here."

He paused for a moment. "Why? Do you?"

I smile dreamily. "Yes…"

_I do…^_^_

"Well have fun with that. I mean it's good you can since we do live down here, but I'm sure glad we at least have the comfort of the lair. It's always astounding to think of the technology the Atlanteans used to build it."

"Yeah…those guys are awesome…"

_Except that creepy guy…but that mermaid woman and those other people-er-friends were pretty cool. Like Raptarr._

_Raptarr...__He saved my life… Saved me from that fall…_

"Mikey?"

"Huh?" I come out of my thoughts to see Donnie looking at me strangely.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I…." I smile brightly. "Never better…" I beam.

"Well okay…" He frowns at me uncertainly, then shrugs. "Alright. Well, like I was saying, check your Tracker constantly. Things can scurry by really quickly and you might miss it, though I doubt something as big as we saw can."

"_Totally _got it dude…" I say.

"Right. Let's get going."

…

**MIKEY'S POV:**

_Man…I've skateboarded here so many times…so many wonderful memories…of me and my bros…we've done so much together…..but what about our future? What will happen in a year from now? Will all these sewer memories be lost? Will we not live together? Not go on adventures in these sewers? Will we not be a family? I can't live alone…I need all of them…please stay…_

I feel more tears come down my face.

"Alright, hold on, I need to see something." Don stops in front of me as he fumbles with his Tracker.

I sit down, my arms on my knees.

_This sewer…_

I bury my head between my arms.

"Alright Mikey we're-are you okay?" I hear him ask concerned.

I stay where I am.

"Mikey?" I hear him bend down beside me. "Mikey, what's wrong?"

I look up to him with blurry eyes.

"Mikey! Are you hurt?" He puts a hand on my arm.

"No…." I say softly.

"I doubt that," he says with some annoyance in his voice.

"Now tell me. What's wrong?" He asks softly.

"Donnie, I…I'm scared…"

"Scared of what?"

"I…I don't want any change…"

Donnie is looking at me with confusion and concern, then stares at me closely.

"What do you mean Mikey?"

"I want our lives to stay the same…." I swallow, holding back tears.

"Our lives aren't changing Mikey…" He says soothingly, rubbing my arm.

"But…they could…" I croak.

"Yes, in the future change does come, but…" he trails off. "Mikey, what are you afraid of?"

"Ch-change…no more…happiness…." I shake.

"Mikey, why on Earth are you thinking about this?"

"I don't know…." I begin to sob.

"Come here." He puts an arm around me as I lean against him. "What brought all this about?"

"I…I was so happy…and then….now…."

Don's eyes suddenly widen as he pulls me away, staring at me straight in the eyes.

"Mikey….did you…take anything?"

"Huh?"

"_Did-_**you-**_take-_anything?"

"Well…I…didn't want to tell you…cuz you'd get mad…"

"Didn't want to tell me what Mikey?" His voice suddenly turned very serious.

"Uh…."

"Mikey, _you need to tell me _**now. **_What_ happened?"

"I got in another skateboarding accident and I was afraid to tell you cuz you were mad last time…so…I…went to Raph and he got me some pain meds-" I spoke quickly.

"Whoa! What?"

"Pain meds?" I say again, blearily.

**"_You took pain medications!"_**

"Yeah, well…I took one and the pain was still there so I took another."

"Oh my gosh…what did you take?" _Why does he sound like he saw a ghost?_

"Um…I forgot..uh…it was um…code..something…"

"Codeine?" He asks immediately.

"Yeah! That was it…"

"And how much did you take?"

"Two tablet things…"

"Two? In how many hours?"

"Uh…two?"

"You took two in _two hours_?"

"Uh..something like that," I grin.

He closes his eyes, breathing out a sigh.

"My gosh Mikey, you scared me half to death. Luckily that isn't the worst case that could happen, thank God, but it explains why you're so depressed suddenly. Codeine helps with making you feel good if you take it in _proper _doses…" He gives me a stern look. "Not to mention a doctor's recommendation" he mumbles, "but otherwise, it should wear off later."

"That's good!" I say.

"Yeah. You're lucky." He says quietly.

"I'm sorry Donnie…"

"Well…..wait a second! What were your injuries that were so bad you had to take Codeine?"

"Um…huh…" _It felt like it had been so long since I got injured. Wait a second. I can figure this out…uh…um...aha!_

"I landed on my arm which was _really _hurting and I sprained my leg I think."

"Alright. I'll take you back right now and get that fixed as soon as possible. I just gotta call the others," he says, taking out his Shell Cell.

"I'm sorry Don…"

"Just…don't worry about it. Try to relax right now."

"Okay," I say.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** Don's Shell Cell rings as he picks it up.

"Hello?"

I can hear Leo talking on the other line.

"What is it?" Don asks, listening. _"Really? _How big are they? Uh huh. Hmmm. Alright, where are you?...Um..…" He thinks, quickly glancing over at me.

"What is it Donnie?" I ask.

"Huh. Well…..I need to take Mikey back to the lair first…Why? Because he's injured...Yes, injured…Some sort of skateboarding accident…yeah…you're where? Well I that is on the way to the lair…alright, we'll stop by briefly….alright, bye." He ends the call.

"What'd they find?" I ask excitedly.

"Footprints. _Large_ footprints."


	10. Reveals! Oh my!

**Injuries Suck, Hide From Donnie:**

_Chapter 10: Reveals! Oh my!_

**Authors Note:** IT'S FINALLY HERE!

* * *

><p>"Raph that can't possibly be the answer," Leo sighed, irritably.<p>

"Well then what do you think, fearless?" Raph snapped back.

Both brothers were on edge in light of Michelangelo's serious injuries. On top of that was the fact that he obviously overdosed on meds accidentally, and not one of them was brave enough to tell the one turtle that could actually make a difference, Donatello, which only made things worse.

"I better call Don…Let him know what's up," Leo took out his Shell Cell as he dialed Don's number.

"Hmph," Raph huffed with his arms crossed, clearly annoyed with the whole situation.

The Shell Cell only rang once before the other line was picked up.

"_Hello?" _Don answered.

"Hey Don, it's Leo."

"_What is it?" _Don asked immediately.

"I thought I should let you know we found some footprints. _Large _footprints," Leo added.

"_Really? How big are they?"_

"About a foot each."

"_Uh huh…Hmmm…Alright, where are you?"_

"At the southeast tunnel."

"_Um…"_ Don answered uneasily.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo asked immediately; dread starting to form in his gut. Raph listened restlessly.

"_Huh. Well…I need to take Mikey back to the lair first…"_

Leo and Raph turned to each other with a look of,_ "oh shell."_

Leo opened his mouth as he asked slowly, "Why?"

"_Why? Because he's injured," _Don replied slightly flustered.

"Injured?" Leo asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

"_Yes injured…Some sort of skateboarding accident…" _Don sounded stressed.

Leo waited a second before asking, "Is he alright?"

"_Yeah…"_ Don sighed.

"Alright. That's good to know. Can you guys make it here?"

"_You're where?" _Don asked once again, the tiredness coming through in his voice.

"Southeast tunnel," Leo answered firmly.

"_Well that __**is **__on the way to the lair…Alright, we'll stop by briefly."_

"Okay Don. See you then."

"_Alright, bye."_

_**CLICK!**_

Leo hung up the phone with a sigh.

"So the braniac found out did he?" Raph asked in his usual gruff manner.

"Yeah…Which is for the best…" Leo trailed off. "Our biggest priority now is making sure we help Mikey get back to normal. The footprints are secondary."

"Yeah…But _normal,_ Leo? This is Mikey we're talking about." Raph smirked.

Leo smiled. "Well…as normal as one teenage, mutant, ninja, turtle can be."


	11. New Trouble

**Injuries Suck, Hide From Donnie:**

_Chapter 11: _New Trouble

**Authors Note:** What do _YOU _think the footprints belong to?

* * *

><p>As the two brothers looked over the fresh footprints on the ground, they were interrupted by a, "Hey!"<p>

Leo and Raph both looked in alarm at seeing their brothers make their way through the sewer tunnels, one brother's arm draped over the other's shoulder.

"Mikey!" Leo and Raph both exclaimed at once.

"He's alright, don't worry," Don reassured them as he gently laid Michelangelo down.

"Don't move," he instructed the orange-clad turtle.

Mikey nodded somberly.

"Alright, what have we got?" Don asked as he moved towards the others.

"Shell if I know," Raph mumbled.

"Hmmm…"Donnie inspected the footprint.

"Any ideas Don?" Leo asked.

Don gave a long, hard stare in concentration before sighing defeated. "I have no idea."

"Great. So we've got some crazy big creature prowling around da sewers," Raph spat**. **

"Hold it Raph. Other than its size, we don't know anything. Don. I know you don't know what it is, but are there _any _possibilities you can think of?" Leo asked.

Don sighed. "Well…there's always the possibility that it _could _be a Croc, but the footprints didn't quite match up. Also given our exploits in less than idea circumstances, in a worst case scenario, it _could _be an experiment of the Shredder's trying to track us down. Or even Baxter Stockman could be up to something. There's also the possibility of it being some mutant experiment from above ground that got let loose."

"So you have no idea," Raph replied flatly.

"No idea," Don sighed.

"Then I say _we _track _it!" _Raph spun his sais.

"Not yet. Mikey's our first priority," Don spoke, glancing at his disheveled looking brother.

The other two did the same with worried glances.

Noticing the extreme change in his brother's demeanor, Raph glared and turned to face Don.

"Why is he like this?" He demanded.

Don sighed for the millionth time that day. "It's the drugs. Too much can have the opposite effect."

"So what are we waitin' for? Let's go!"

Leo and Don nodded.

"Right," Don agreed as he then proceeded to walk toward his brother before bending down in front of him.

"Someone help me lift him."

In an instant Leo was by his side as they lifted him up. Mikey gave a short wince of pain before going back to his sad state.

"Alright, let's head home," Don spoke.

…

The rest of the trip back was met in relative silence. That is, before Mikey suddenly gasped in pain.

"Ahh!"

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Don asked.

Mikey gasped. "My…arm…."

"What's wrong with it Mikey?" Doctor Donnie came into view.

"It still…hurts…." He answered with clenched teeth.

"Let me see," Don answered in a gentle voice. "Leo?"

Leo nodded as he solely held his brother up.

Don bent down in front of Mikey as he gently touched the injured arm.

Mikey whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything," Don gave his brother a kind smile. He then proceeded to hold his brother's arm with one hand as the other gently felt around, looking for any injuries.

"Alright Mikey. Tell me where most of the pain is right now."

"Under my shoulder…"

"Okay."

Don softly touched the upper arm of the orange-clad turtle before applying the slightest bit of pressure-

"OW!" Mikey yelled.

"Okay, okay, Mikey! Hold still!" Don tried to calm him down.

"Just one more thing, okay? You understand?" Donnie looked into his brother's eyes until they met his with a nod.

"This is just to clarify what this is, okay?"

Mikey nodded as he looked away.

Donnie took a deep breath.

Then…taking hold of one side of the arm with one hand, the other gently raised the arm-

"AHH!"

"Shh, shhh, shhh, Mikey, it's okay."

Mikey nodded.

"Well Don?" Raph asked irritated. He hated seeing his brother in pain. _How long does Don gotta do this!_

Don looked at Raph and Leo with sorrowful eyes. Then turned to Mikey and spoke in as kind a voice he could muster, "Mikey….your arm is dislocated."

Mikey looked up his brother with questioning eyes.

Don sighed. He really didn't want to do this. But it had to be done.

"Which means I'm gonna have to put it back in place."


	12. POP!

**Injuries Suck, Hide From Donnie:**

_Chapter 12: POP!_

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Mikey exclaimed. "No. No, no, no, no Donnie-"<p>

"I'm sorry Mikey, I really am, but this needs to be fixed," Don replied sympathetically.

"But-but Donnie, come on dude, just give me some pain killers or something."

_Well at least he seems back to normal, _Raph thought.

"Mikey..." Don sighed. Then gave his brother a firm stare. "Stay still."

Mikey's eyes bulged as he took a step back.

"Dude…" Mikey shook his head.

Don sighed. Looking up at his brothers he gave them a nod.

The instant Mikey spun around he was cornered.

"Guys…." Mikey spoke nervously, darting his eyes back and forth between his bros.

"Sorry Mikey, but this has got to be done, bro," Raph spoke in a low voice.

"Come on Mikey. Don't make this harder than necessary," Leo added gently.

"But-but-but…" Mikey stuttered before he felt comforting hands on his shoulders as he was gently guided to sit down. The hands never left him.

"Alright Mikey. This is gonna hurt but only for a second, okay? I need you to relax your muscles," Don ordered gently.

Mikey tried. He really did, but his muscles only tensed up again.

"Mikey…" Raph warned.

"Sorry _Raph,_ but it's freaking _difficult_ loosening your body when you _know _you're gonna be in _horrible _pain any minute!" Mikey countered.

"Urrrr…" Raph growled.

"Raph, cool it. We don't need that now," Leo quieted his brother. "How about some meditation, Mikey?" Leo asked.

Mikey looked his brother with raised eyebrows. "_Me?_ Seriously dude?"

"Trust me Mikey. You don't even need to have your mind blank. In fact, think of things you like. Pizza, comic books-"

"The new "Creature of the Black Lagoon movie coming out!" Mikey added ecstatically.

"Exactly," Leo smiled. "So close your eyes and think about all those things."

"And remember Mikey. This will be nice and slow, okay?" Don reassured the orange-clad turtle.

Mikey nodded with a gulp before closing his eyes.

After a few minutes, Donnie felt his brother had gotten somewhat more relaxed and gently raised his arm. He slowly bent the elbow at a 90 degree angle. Then with both hands, gently applied traction away from Mikey. Taking a deep breath, Donnie took one hand off the elbow and placed it on his brother's forearm. He then slowly began to rotate the elbow.

"Donnie!" Mikey exclaimed.

"What is it okay?" Don asked worriedly.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked fearfully, eyes still closed.

"Shhhh, don't worry Mikey. I almost got this. Just relax, okay?"

Mikey gulped. "O-o-okay…"

Donnie looked at his brother with an apologetic glance.

Leo gently stroked his brother's head while Raph stood by as backup in case Mikey flipped and made the whole situation worse.

After a few more minutes Donnie felt he was ready. Looking at each brother, they gave him a nod that he returned. Then slowly…

**POP!**

"AHHHH!" Mikey screamed.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay Mikey. We're all done," Don soothed his brother as he gently rubbed his arm. "You're okay, alright?" Donnie smiled at his brother's now open eyes.

"But-but-but-" Mikey stuttered.

"Calm down Mikey. Deep breaths okay?" Don spoke to his brother slowly, keeping firm eye contact as he massaged his arms.

"But Donnnie I…I….I uh…." Mikey's breathing hitched.

**"Mikey.** Calm down, okay?" Don got right his brother's field of vision. "Can you do that for me, bro?"

"I…um….I…." Mikey was beginning to lose consciousness as his eyes began to droop.

"Mikey, stay awake, okay?" Donnie spoke gently.

"Sssssure…bro…" Mikey answered in a quiet whisper as his eyes closed and he slowly fell back, his body landing in his hot-headed brother's lap.

Raph looked at his brother sorrowfully. Then glanced up at Don. "Now what?"

Don sighed. "We wait for him to wake up. Then head back to the lair."


	13. Awaken!

**Injuries Suck, Hide From Donnie!**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 13: Awaken!

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohhhhh…maaan…" <em>Mikey groaned.

"Mikey? You waking up?" Donnie asked in a calm voice.

"_Uhhh…yeah dude…I just uh…um…wait a second…_what…happened?" Mikey cracked an eye open as he looked up at his purple-clad brother.

Don smiled reassuringly. "You passed out Mikey. But your arm is no longer in danger. **However, **you really should avoid moving it as much as you can, as it's still healing. I'll get you a brace back at the lair, but for now do you think you can hold it up against your chest while we walk back?"

"Uhhh…okay…" Mikey looked down solemnly.

Donatello looked at his brother, concerned. But he had to get him back and out of the sewers. This was no place to deal with not only injured brother who was on too much pain medication, and to top it off, that major injury was a now very delicate, previously dislocated shoulder. Yeah. This will be fun…

Donatello looked on as his brother slowly stood up, cradling his arm to his chest and looking overall miserable. Raph stood by Mikey's side as Leo kept a close watch.

"So now where to, Don?" Raph asked gruffly with arms folded.

"Well…we are currently…northeast….So the lair is…this way!" Don pointed toward a nearby tunnel.

"Alright. Thanks Don. Mikey? We'll make sure we walk slowly so we don't injure it any further. Okay?" Leo asked.

"Thanks Leo," Mikey gave a weak smile. "But I'm sure the Battle Nexus Champion can handle _any_thing thrown his way!" The orange-clad turtle gave his not-so-winning smile.

"Ha! You mean the turtle-chicken?"

"Shut up Raph!"

Don sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Come on guys, let's-"

**BOOM! **

"Ahh!" Mikey screamed.

"What the shell was that?" Raph shouted.

"Um…scientifically speaking…I have only one option."

"What's that Don?" Leo asked.

"Run!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Mikey shouted as he ran alongside his brothers amongst the falling pieces of dust and debris from the tunnel ceiling.

"Think you can go any faster Mikey?" Raph shouted with a smirk as he ran by his brother.

"Oh yeah **Raph!** Sure thing!"

"This way!" Don shouted as he led the way toward another tunnel.

"Raph! Pick up the pace!" Leo shouted from behind Don.

"Ya think I'm not _**tryin**_ fearless!"

**CRASH!**

"Ahh!"

"Whoa!" Raph jumped back just before a large piece of brick smashed in front of him, followed by more pieces right in between the two groups of brothers.

"Aw crud."

"Well. This is...different..." Mikey commented as he looked on at the now large pile of debris blocking him and Raphael from their brothers.

"Mikey, you think you can climb through?" Raph asked.

"Uh...NO! Dude, in case you hadn't noticed, I can't use my hands!"

"Shut up Mikey, it ain't that bad. Besides. Don't you always show off your skateboardin' skills with no hands?"

" Well yeah but that's totally different! You ever try climbing a gigantic pile of sewer stuff with nothin' but your feet!"

"Well then how about this. I'll climb over it and pull ya through-"

"Raph! No! It's too dangerous! Debris is still falling!" Don called.

**SMASH!**

"Ah!" Mikey screamed as rubble fell down, blocking what little gap stood in between the two groups of brothers.

"**Damn it!" **Raph clenched his knuckles.

"Mikey! Raph!" Leo called from behind the rubble. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy!" Raph spat.

"I'm cool dude!" Mikey called.

"Alright! Stay put for a minute while we figure this out!"

Leo turned to face Don.

"Well…what do you think, Don?"

Don sighed. "Geez…who knew all _this _would happen today…"

"Tell me about it," Leo sighed. "So what now? It'll take us a long time to dig through this rubble unless we got any tools to work with."

"I agree. I might be able to contact Leatherhead and see if he can help. But I think he accidentally smashed the last Shell Cell I gave him so I'll have to visit him in person."

"You remember the way?"

"Leo… It's me," Don smirked.

Leo smiled. "Of course. Sorry Don. I'll stay here then and look over those two. As best I can from here..."

"Thanks. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Right," Leo nodded.

"**-Mikeeeey…"** Raph warned.

"-Hey, hey, hey dude! I'm injured!"

"-**You wanna me to add to those injuries **_**Mikey**_…" Raph warned.

"Raph! Mikey! Will you two behave for just once?" Leo called.

"Yeah," Raph replied.

"He started it!" Mikey pointed at Raph.

_Flick!_

"Ow! Hey!"

"I warned you bro," Raph shrugged. "So what's the deal, Fearless?"

"Now listen up! Don's gonna see if he can find something to help dig you guys out of there. He's gonna see if he can get Leatherhead too."

"The giant croc, huh?" Raph muttered.

_Meanwhile…_

"Finally! I'm getting close. It took a while but I gotta say, even I'm impressed I found my way here with all its twists and turns, haha. Oh great… I'm talking to myself…" Donnie shook his head. "Okay. One turn here…and then…southwest…and…presto! Should be right around this corner…Aha!"

Catching the entrance to his fellow genius' lair, he knocked on the door.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

"I sure hope he's home. Otherwise he could be anywhere in these sewers…"

Donatello waited a minute.

No answer.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

…

No answer.

The purple-clad turtle waited a few more minutes before realizing the giant croc was not at home.

"Just terrific…Now what do I do…Oh!" Donatello face-palmed as he took out his Shell Cell and called the only other person he _knew _would have _something _to help out his bros.

"Casey? Are you there? Casey, come in!"

Nothing.

Donatello tried 3 more times before sighing frustratingly as he decided to dial the maniac's cell phone.

_Ring...Ring…Ring…_

"_Yo! You've reached Casey Jones voice message! I ain't here now but if you leave a message I can get back to you in uh…a minute or…an hour…or…uh…well I'll get back to ya! So beat it! I-I-mean- leave a message!...See yah!"_

_Beep!_

"Casey! It's Don. Look, I need some major help here. Something has caused a bunch of debris to fall down the sewers and Mikey and Raph are trapped on the other side of some fallen rubble. We really need your help. Bring a shovel, or anything, that could help us out. Please call me back!"

_Click!_

"Ohhhh geez….I guess I'll just have to head back to the others-"

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

"Oh great!" The genius turtle looked around frantically for the source of the noise when he heard the noise get louder...and louder...until he heard the vibrations come from a nearby tunnel... He turned around to face it just when a large shadow _slowwwly_ came toward him…And out appeared…

Don's eyes widened. "Ohhhh sheeeelll…"


	14. Green And White

**Injuries Suck, Hide From Donnie!**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 14: Green and White

**Authors Note**: I'm so sorry this took so long guys! I was really overwhelmed with "fake world" things. (Unlike the lovely Ninja Turtle real world) I tried to at least get it longer than the others, but I also didn't want you guys to wait much longer. So…here goes!

* * *

><p>"Hey Leo!" Mikey called for the umpteenth time in the last 10 minutes.<p>

The blue-clad turtle closed his eyes as he breathed out. He considered himself to be a very patient turtle. He held his cool. He remained calm in the direst of situations. And he maintained order and control. However, his two brothers constant bickering and questions was really starting to _try_ his patience.

Opening his eyes he replied, "What is it Mikey?"

"Dude! We've been down here foreeeeeveeer! When is Donnie getting back?"

"He said to wait, so wait bonehead!"

"Shut up Raph. You know you want him to come, like NOW! Unless you'd rather talk to me some more?" Mikey gave his brother a mischievous grin. Raph's face scowled as he turned to Leo. "Yo Leo! Seriously, bro. How long you this he'll take? How far did he go?"

"Not too far, Raph. He should be back soon. Although he could be trying to contact Leatherhead or Casey."

"_Casey?_ You sure that **bonehead** would be of any help?"

Leo shrugged. "Well we could certainly use any help we could get."

"I don't know Leo. The words "help" and "Casey" don't seem to go together in a sentence…." Mikey muttered.

"Well regardless. It's a possibility," Leo replied.

"Well! So much for any hope of us gettin' out of here soon…" Raph mumbled as he sat down against the rocks.

Leo placed his hands on his hips as he looked about. Outside of the large heap of rubble below him, and the few cracks along the walls and tunnel ceilings, he really couldn't get a good view of anything else nearby that could be of use. He only hoped Donnie was having better luck…

_**MEANWHILE: **_

"Um…okay…you don't see this every day…." Donatello gazed with wide eyes upon the giant creature in front of him.

_I wonder if it talks? Or if it's just a giant, mad monster…_

Donatello cleared his throat before asking nervously, "H-hello. My name is Donatello."

The large, white turtlestanding in front of the ninja turtle simply gazed at Donatello with relaxed, large, purple, orb eyes. A slight line showing its mouth didn't budge, while its nose gently blew out wisps of air.

_Okaaaay…_Donatello frowned.

Was this turtle mad and simply waiting for the purple-clad turtle to lose his cool? Was it simply relaxed and didn't care one way or another and just leave the turtle alone. Or was it even intelligent, like him and his brothers?

As Donatello pondered all these questions in his mind, he briefly saw at the corner of his eye, the large creature take a small, yet giant step forward.

Steadying his bo in his hands, while remaining confrontational, for now, Donatello once again asked nervously, "Can you understand me?"

The turtle once again simply stared at the braniac with that same content look.

_This is getting me nowhere. As useful as this giant turtle is, Mikey needs help, and this sure isn't the way to get it. I better just get going…_

Turning around, Donatello was about to leave his newest lead on the sewer creature before he heard a slight chuckle from behind.

_That's not unnerving; _Don gulped as he turned around slowly.

Half expecting the creature to once again say nothing, he asked grudgingly, "May I ask what is funny?"

"Ohh…hahaha…do not be so serious turtle…" The giant turtle's thin line of a mouth curved into a slight smile.

"Then you _do_ understand me?" Donatello asked, amazed.

"That I do," the turtle nodded.

Instantly, a dozen questions came to the braniac's mind.

_Where did this creature come from? Forget that. __**How **__did it come to this size and mutate? What was it doing in these tunnels of all places? Does it even have a name?_

Embarrassed, Don spoke the words that should have been first, "Hello. My name is Donatello."

"Hello Donatello. My name is Gungdee. I have come from Seneca Lake."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Gungdee. I must say I didn't expect to find any other mutants in the sewers."

At the word "mutant" the giant turtle gave a frown.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Is there another word you would prefer I use?" Donatello asked.

"I disapprove of such negative words. They imply…a mistake…a…complication…rather than a gift. To the individual and to those around them."

_Wow. This turtle really has his life priorities straightened out, _Donatello mused thoughtfully.

"So now Donatello, my friend…Now I must ask of you…How did you come about these…_strange _tunnels…" Gungdee craned his neck up as he slowly looked around him with strained eyes. "Do you…_know _of its name…." the giant turtle trailed off.

"Yes I do, actually. They're called sewers."

"_Seeeeweeers ehhh?"_

"Yeah…"

_Okaaaay, so definitely not from here…I wonder where he came from? _Donatello thought.

"And what is there purpose, Donatello?" Gungdee turned his attention back on the braniac.

"Oh well they're….um…for…waste products…and such…"

Donatello suddenly felt a little awkward, but he answered the question well enough. It didn't mean he had to get into all the details.

"I see…" Gungdee trailed off. Then turned to face Donatello. "Then _how _exactly did you come to be here?" The turtle raised an eyebrow slowly at the braniac.

_How much do I say? I can't endanger anyone, but I have a feeling I'll need to have this turtle's trust if we're to get out of all this…_

"Well…me and…some others…became mutants here in New York City. We grew up in the sewers."

At those words, Gungdee's eyes widened. "Ahhhh…so you became who you are _here _then?"

"Uh…yes."

Gungdee looked up at the ceiling once more as he let out of breath. "How intriguing…"

"Um…I'm sorry Gungdee to trouble you. But my fa-friends are…in danger. We could really use your help."

"I see…And what is the problem?"

"Well…some rubble trapped two other mutants. One of which was already injured. Another one is watching them but can't pick up the debris, nor can the others climb it without risking injury."

"Debris?" Gungdee's eyes widened. "Oh I am terribly sorry. I must say, quite unfortunately, that that must be my doing. I was hoping to get away from causing such a ruckus wherever I went and had hoped the sewers here would help me stay clear of putting anyone in danger. I was wrong in that assessment…"

"Don't beat yourself up about it. We deliberately went out searching for whatever went by our radar. It could have been a lot worse!" Donatello brightened up.

Gungdee's eyes frowned. _"We?"_

_Oh great. He sure seems slow on some things, but he sure doesn't catch a slip up._

"The other mutants. We…share a radar detector. To make sure there are no invasions."

"Invasions eh? From who?"

"Well…any humans for one. But also any…dangerous threats…after all you never know who or what you may run into."

"That is indeed true…."

Gungdee closed his eyes for a moment before recovering them as he slowly craned his neck toward Donatello.

"If you wish to have my help Donatello…I do wish an explanation in the end…"

Donatello positively beamed.

"Thank you very much Gungdee! And yes. I understand. Come. I'll lead the way."


	15. Separation

**Injuries Suck, Hide From Donnie!**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 15: Separation

**Authors Note:** Just a quick note here. It may seem like all three turtles could help Mikey up the pile of rubble so I wanted to clarify: The rubble at first only had a very small part on top that was someone could climb through, and Mikey was like, "shell no!" and then more rubble closed the gap between the two groups of turtles. (I made some changes in chapter 13 so this made more sense, so sorry about that)

* * *

><p>"Alright guys. Listen up," Leo commanded as Raph and Mikey looked up at their fearless leader.<p>

"Don's been gone for over two hours now. And although splitting us up is the last thing we need, we need to make sure Don's okay. So I've decided I'll go out and look for him. If _any_thing happens at all, let me know."

"You sure you should go, Leo?" Raph asked. "I mean, I need to stretch my legs anyway…"

"Trying to get away from me Raphie boy?" Mikey grinned.

"Shut up Mikey," Raph snapped.

"Guys! I'm going and that's final," the blue-clad turtle ordered.

"Great," Raph mumbled.

Mikey looked on and his brother before a sly grin came over his face.

"_Sooooooo-"_

"**Shut up."**

**_MEANWHILE WITH LENARDO: _**

_I gotta say…As far as my stress levels go, this one's certainly been on the top. For __**various **__reasons…_

_Huh? What was that?_

Spinning around, Leo scanned the area around him.

_I know I heard something. But what…_

Nothing.

Keeping his guard up, the blue-clad leader slowly walked around the edges of the tunnels.

_Gotta be careful. You never know what might-_

_CRASH!_

"Woah!" Leo flipped back, landing in defense mode as another barrage of debris fell from the ceiling and walls.

"This is crazy. What's going on!"

"_vvvvv…oooo…..."_

"Huh? What's that?"

Leo closed his eyes as he focused on the faint sound.

"_vvvvvv…..vvvrrrr…..oooooo…."_

_Wait a second…_Leo thought.

"_vvvvv…ROOOMMmmmm…."_

Leo's eyes popped up in realization as he exclaimed, "An engine!"

_I need to warn the guys!_

Turning on his foot, he sped back in the direction he came, dialing the Shell Cell.

"_Yo Leo! What's goin' on?"_

"There's an engine down here Raph! You and Mikey need to get out of the open! Now!"

"_And where to__**, Fearless?!**__ We ain't exactly got a lot of options!"_

"Then go back where you came! Anywhere is better than in the middle of all this!"

"_Alright, alright, we're goin!'_

_**CLICK!**_

Leo breathed out. _Alright... Now to call Don. _

_**DONNIE'S POV: **_

"That blast came from somewhere nearby!" Don yelled as he held up his bo staff, now acting as a shield, blocking the little debris of what was falling. And what he didn't guard against, fell harmlessly on Gungdee's shell. Even so, he knew it'd get worse by how loud the rumbling sounds nearby were getting.

"It is no doubt the intruders…" Gungdee spoke in a low voice.

"Intruders?" Don asked, surprised.

"The ones that intruded my home…" He trailed off.

"What happe-"

_SMASH!_

"Ah!" Donatello just barely avoided four pieces of falling brick.

"Okay. We need to leave. Now! Gungdee, can you-"

Catching sight of his new friend that in every way encompassed the "velocity-challenged" turtle of this day. And he also knew…that if he stayed at this pace…they would both be in danger…

"You can go ahead, Donatello…"Gungdee's voice drawled slowly.

"But what about you, Gungdee?"

"I am very well protected. And if anything gets near my head…I will simply...duck," the large turtle's face curved into an old smile as he withdrew his head.

"Alright. Thank you Gungdee."

"Go on…"

"Right," Donatello nodded, turning on his heel he sped off until he was interrupted by-

"_Riiiiing…Riiiing…"_

"Huh?"

**CLICK!**

"Hello?"

"_Don! It's Leo! There's an engine down here and I think it's headed in the direction of Raph and Mikey!"_

"What!? Oh my gosh, that must have been what we heard."

"_We? Don, is Casey with you?"_

"Oh um…No…Someone else…Look. I'll explain later. Are you headed back to them?"

"_Yeah. Headed there now._

"Right. I'll meet you there asap."

"_Good. See you then."_

_**CLICK.**_

"Your fellow mutant friends…I presume…?"

"Yeah they are. Look Gungdee. I gotta go. My bros are in danger! I'll come back for you!" Donnie called back as he ran out of sight of the giant turtle.

Gungdee pondered. "Hmmm….brothers eh…?"

_**MEANWHILE: **_

_Oh man! What a bad day! _Don thought as he maneuvered himself between the tunnels and small, falling rocks.

_We certainly won't hear the end of this from Master Splinter! Focus Don! Alright, Raph and Mikey were last seen just past….here! There!_

There in front of me was the rubble, from me and Leo's side that is. And it was undamaged. For now. Running toward it, I heard Leo call, as he ran toward me from another tunnel.

"Don!"

"Leo!"

"Any update?" Leo asked.

"Nothing that will help us with this. Unfortunately…" Don sighed.

"Well we better hurry and figure something out soon! Have Raph and Mikey retreated back where they came?"

I could have face-palmed myself, but instead took out my Shell Cell and dialed.

_Ring….Ring….Ring…_

"_Yo! Where are you guys!"_

"Raph! Are you guys okay?"

"_If by okay you mean, fricking annoyed as __**shell,**__ than yeah," _Raph's flat sarcasm replied.

"How's Mikey?" Don asked.

"_The dipshit's fine, don't worry…"_

"Where exactly are you guys?" Leo asked.

"_We're at…wait a second….what the shell is that noise!"_

Don and Leo looked at each other with terrified glancing before simultaneously shouting, "RAPH! GET OUT!"

"_WOAH!" _Raph yelled.

"_BOOM! SMASH!"(RUBBLE FALLING)_

"RAPH!" The brothers yelled.

_-Beep, beep, beep._

"Call ended!" Don exclaimed.

"How the shell are we gonna get to them!" Leo yelled.

"Leo! Look! The vibration caused some of the rubble to shake. This pile isn't as structural sound anymore. Quick! Help me dig through it!"

Leo nodded.

_**MEANWHILE: **_

"RAPH!"

"MIKEY!"

"RAPH! HELP ME!"

"HANG ON BRO!"

Raph sprang into action as he quickly lifted small collection of rubble that had fallen on his brother's legs.

"Are you okay, Mikey?"

"Y….eah…" Mikey cringed. "It's not that bad, hehe..." Mikey grinned painfully.

"Huh. Yeah right. Here. Put your arm over me. We'll go out this way."

"Thanks bro," Mikey smiled.

"You really are a pain the shell, you know that?" Raph cringed as he hoisted up his brother.

"So I've been told," Mikey gave a cheeky grin.

"Huh! That ain't the only thing. Come on, let's get out of here before-"

**SMASH!**

"**ZROOOOOOM!" **

**CRASH!**

The area in front of the two brothers that was once a clean, laden path, was now a wasteland…Covered in fallen debris and rubble with dust in the air as the two brothers went into a coughing fit. But even the heavy air wasn't enough to cover what they saw before them, as both of their eyes stared like saucers at the newcomer of the sewers...

"Uh….Raph…."

"Yeah…"

"Think we should go…"

"Yes…"

"Then let's go!"

"...Too late bro..."


	16. Familiar Faces

**Injuries Suck: Hide From Donnie**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 16: Familiar Faces

**Authors Note: **First of all, thank you all so much who have voted this story "Best Comedy" at the Shellshocked! Awards! I had no idea "Injuries Suck: Hide From Donnie!" was even a possibility for being in the running. So thank you once again! Also, I will try and get this story all done and put together ASAP! Sorry this chapter took so, so, so long. I keep on having a lot of personal matters that keep getting in the way. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"Raph!" Mikey whispered.<p>

"Shh!"

As the two brothers lay behind the fallen rocks, at this point the only thing separating them from the new, giant mechanical vehicle that burst through the walls as if it was nothing, its loud roars coming to a halt.

"It almost looks like…a giant sewer truck with a drill...Good thing we got out in time," Mikey breathed out in a low voice.

"Huh! That was a little bit _too _close…But what is it doin' here? There ain't no problems in the sewer."

"That's what they _want _you to think Raph…"

"Shut up Mikey. This ain't no conspiracy theory."

"Oh yeah? Then what _do _you think it's doing here?"

"Shh! Someone's comin' out!"

As the large, metal door opened in a slow manner, two men in two sewer suits came out.

"Hey East, man! What do you think about this? Looks like the wheels got constricted as we plowed down."

"I don't know, man…Let me take a look…"

The second man jumped down from the side of the vehicle as he came towards the other.

"Dude…" Mikey began.

"Shh!"

As the men talked about what the issue might be, Mikey slowly poked his head out.

"_Looks like a…"_

"Woah…wicked ride…"

"Quiet Mikey!" Raph hissed.

"…_yeah man…"_

"Mikey get down!" Raph whispered.

"Yeah, yeah," the orange-clad turtle mumbled.

"…_We'll have to take it back to base…"_

"_Awww man. You serious, man? I don't know. That Osaki guy gives me the creeps."_

Raph and Mikey instantly looked at one another with horror.

"_Hey man, what can I say? A job's a job, right? And with all the cuts lately, it's all we got."_

"_Yeah, yeah…whatever…"_

"_Hey, don't worry. We'll bring back what already got, find some repairs, get back to base, and come back, k?"_

"_Whatever man…"_

As the two men went back around the vehicle, two turtles gave each other a nod as they went around the back of the vehicle.

"_VROOM!"_

"Mikey, quick, grab on to my hand!" Raph held out his hand for his bro.

"Urrrrr…got it!"

"_ZOOOOOOOOOM!"_

_**Meanwhile:** _

"There!" Don huffed as the last of the rocks was pushed aside, making room for the two brothers to get through.

"Good, let's go!" Leo replied as the two brothers sprang off from the pile of debris.

"Don!" Leo called over the ongoing piles of rocks falling. "Can you call Don and Mikey again?"

"I can try," Don huffed doubtfully.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

End Call.

Don shook his head. "No such luck."

Leo clenched his fists.

_We should have…no…we couldn't stay together…But still…I should have done __**something!**_

"Leo. *_huff_* Stop beating yourself up. There was nothing you could do."

"I didn't _*huff*_ say anything."

"But you were _*huff*_ thinking it."

Leo couldn't help but smile at how well his brothers knew him. And he tried so far to put on a straight face.

"Hey. Don't look so down." Don smirked as he held out the Shell Cell. "I can still track them."

Leo smiled back at his brother with an affirmative nod.

**_Meanwhile…_**

The silence of the night air in the outskirts of the city was interrupted by a loud "VROOMMM!" as a large vehicle's blinding lights sped into the area with a screeching halt. Two men got out, slamming their doors as they rushed towards the back and began to unload one piece of equipment after another.

"_Man, this stuff is heavy,"_ the first man grumbled.

"_Stop complaining and get this *oof!* over with…"_ the second man cringed as he helped carry a rather large, metal device.

As the men gradually left the vehicle, the two turtle brothers could now see they were headed toward an abandoned tower on one of the loading docks to the Lake.

"What's going on here…" Mikey whispered.

"Only one way to find out," Raph replied as he grabbed his Seis.

Jumping down, the two brothers stealthily came around the side of the building.

"Raph!" Mikey called. "A window!" He whispered.

"Good job Mikey," Raph went in the direction his brother pointed.

"Uhhh…little help here bro, hehe?" Mikey asked sheepishly as he looked up at the rather tall window.

"Not exactly turtle size, hehe?" Mikey grinned.

"Just let me up instead Mikey."

"Shell no dude! Or have you forgotten your injured brother!?"

"Fine. Just _don't fall, _got it?" Raph held his hands out for his brother to step on.

"Yeah, like I _toooootally _plan on doing that."

"Just shut up Mikey and tell me what you see," Raph snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah-whoa! No way…" Mikey's eyes turned into saucers.

"What? What is it?" Raph asked anxiously.

Mikey's lip curved into a smile. "Oh nothing _too _exciting for you, Raphie boy…"

"You seriously want me to drop you Mikey?"

"Okay, okay! Well…from the looks of things…it looks like a…"

"A what?" Raph asked impatiently.

"Well I don't really…know…but…"

"**Mikey**…" Raph warned.

"I'm not joking! This is the kind of thing I see in my comics, not in real life, every day ninja action!"

"Fine! Just describe it as best you can. And hurry up. Who knows when more goons are gonna show up."

"Well…it looks like…a giant…_battery?"_

"What? Come on Mikey, is that the best you can do?"

"Dude, I'm serious! It's like one of those ultra-powerful energy batteries in comics that can bring a whole ship into orbit!"

"Well in case you hadn't noticed Mikey, there ain't no ship here."

"Well duh! That would be a bit incon_spic-tu-_eous don't you think?"

"Urrr, whatever Mikey. All I'm sayin' as we got no proof that this thing-"

"_**ZOOOOM!"**_

"Whoa!"

"Ahh!"

In an instant, the battery lit up as its engine roared and fan-like propeller hummed loudly.

"Uhhh…bro…believe me now!" Mikey shouted over the noise.

"I take it back Mikey! You aren't completely insane!"

"Sooo…think we should…go….?"

"Uhhh…."

The strange battery began to make a buzzing sound as the light got brighter…and brighter…

"**ZZZZZBBBZZZBBZZZ…"**

"I'm gonna say…yes!"

"Good idea!" Mikey replied as both brothers sped on their feet.

"Where are going Raph!"

"Shell if I know!"

"Well _*huff*_ it better be _*huff*_ somewhere warm and cozy-"

"**BOOM!"**

"Ahh!"

"What the shell!"

The two brothers turned around to see behind them a giant hole on the outside of the building.

"Um…was that supposed to happen?"

"I'm gonna say…no."


	17. Turtles Unite!

**Injuries Suck: Hide From Donnie**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 17: Turtles Unite!

* * *

><p>"Raph!"<p>

"What!"

"How long have we been running?" Mikey breathed out heavily.

"Mikey, it's not a big deal!" The hothead replied testily.

"Like shell it is! Dude! Have you already forgotten my _injuries_!"

The hot-headed turtle's irritated expression smoothed out as he took what his brother said into consideration. Honestly, after all this chaos going on he just kept on forgetting about his brother.

"Wow…You're actually listening to me, bro?" Raph overheard Mikey amidst his thoughts.

_Huh. What do you know. I did slow down for that bonehead, _Raph thought.

"Uh…Raph?" Raphael could barely hear his brother now over his own thoughts.

"I think we got far enough away, Mikey. Let's stop," Raph spoke as he stopped in his tracks.

"Fine by me!" Mikey replied ecstatically as he fell down on the grass and laid on his shell.

"Dude! Look at the stars!" Mikey gasped.

"Huh! _What _stars, bonehead?"

"Ha ha very funny. But there isn't any pollution out here! Well…not as much."

"Whatever," Raph grumbled as he looked back at the warehouse now in chaos as men scrambled from outside it, trying to clench a fire that had come about.

"Great…We'll have to wait until they take that fire out before goin' in again…" Raph clenched his knuckles in irritation. "Too much light..."

Mikey turned his head over to see his hot-headed brother sitting down on the grass looking out into the open fields they just ran through.

_What were those guys up to…What the shell was that battery for? Huh! Battery. Whatever gave that bozo that idea…_

"Raphie…"

_I mean, sure it was some sorta weapon but for what? And the Shredder's involved now, too?_

"Earth to Raphie…"

_I just don't get it!_

"Raph! Cool it bro! Lay down and look at the stars. You're acting all like Leo…" Mikey muttered, knowing that would get his bro's attention.

And it did.

Snapping Raph out of his thoughts, he went into automatic "I am not Leo" mode by replying, "Like shell I am, Mikey!" as he laid down on his back, facing away from his annoying brother. Although…even after a moment's time, he too was tempted to look up at the sky. If only briefly.

And what a beauty is was.

Not perfect, after all they were just a ways away from the heart of New York City, but the city lights were still nice in the distance, and a turtle could actually see a few stars in the sky. Maybe it wasn't all bad out here…

Mikey sighed happily. "Now _this _is what you guys should have done to help me than keep me in that dirty, ol' sewer," Mikey teased.

"I don't know Mikey…it seemed to fit your ugly face perfectly."

"_Ohhhhhh, _you mean the number-one-face-to-light-up-any-night-sky?" Mikey smiled cheekily.

Raph smirked.

"You're such a bonehead, you know that?"

"Who, _mwah?"_ Mikey asked appalled.

"Yeah you. Who else?"

"Uhhh…Casey for one."

"…Good point."

_**Meanwhile: **_

"You got that signal Don?" Leo called to his bro as the two turtles followed the beeping, red light on the Braniac's Shell Cell.

"Almost….There! It should be right by this hill. Come on!"

"What do you think they're doing above ground!" Leo asked angrily.

After the two brothers realized Raph and Mikey went topside, Leo almost went into hysterics:

_**-**Beginning Flashback: _"First an explosion! Then they don't call back! And **now **who knows what's happened to them!"

"Leo, we don't know anything yet," Donatello tried to reassure him. "Just keep calm and we'll see this through." **-**_End Flashback._

It had now been 10 minutes of them running through the streets of New York, while in the shadows of course, which wasn't easy with all the street lamps. But in time they finally found themselves in the outskirts of the city.

As the two brothers ran toward the hill, they were surprised to say the least at seeing a wooden warehouse with a rather large fire on its side, as men scrambled abound it.

"What the shell is this…" Don muttered, eyes wide. "You don't think…"

"No. Their tracker is coming from over there," Leo pointed to the hill.

"What do you think is going on?" Don asked.

"I don't know…But I don't like it. Come on. Let's check it out."

"Wait! Let's call the guys. Maybe they can pick up now."

Leo closed his eyes.

_How could I not __**think **__of that! What kind of a brother am I!_

"The one who's thinking about solving this whole situation and knows he can trust his brothers," Don answered.

Leo stared at his brother dumbfound.

_How does he do that?_

"I'm sure they're fine Leo," Don smiled.

_**Meanwhile: **_

"Hey Raph…" Mikey asked thoughtfully.

"What?

"I wonder how Leo and Don are doing?" The orange-clad turtle turned to face his brother was a rarely serious expression.

"I don't know Mikey…" Raph replied in a low voice.

Honestly, how could he?

"You know…"Mikey started.

"What?" Raph snapped.

"Mnm…never mind," Mikey smiled deviously.

_Hm! Bonehead…Still don't know what the shell I'm even doin' out here…_

Raphael was cut off his thoughts by the relaxed voice of his brother coolly replying,

"_Helllloooo…._Oh hey Leo? What's up?"

_**Meanwhile: **_

Deciding to call his brother, Leonardo dialed up the phone.

After only two rings, it was picked up.

"_Helllloooo…._"

"Mikey!" Leo exclaimed.

"_Oh hey Leo. What's up?"_

Leo's heart skipped a bit. But just after it did that, so did his irritation. "Where the shell are you guys!"

"_Woah, dude…Chill out. We're just on a hill overlooking the great many mysteries of the sky…"_Mikey turned melodramatic as his hand swept over the sky like a renaissance painter gazing upon his most treasured piece of art.

"_Give me that, dufas!"_ Raph's voice cut in.

"_Hey! Hand's off Raph! Leo called me! Not you .Me. Not you. __**Me**__."_

"_You wanna add an injury to yourself Mikey?" _Raph warned.

"Yeah. They're okay," Don smiled.

Leo nodded as his brothers bickered. "That's for sure…"

"_Mikey I swear if you say that one more time-""_

"Guys!" Leo put on his commanding leader voice. "Where exactly are you? We just made it to this field. Turns out there's a building down here. Have you been there yet?"

The other end went silent. For once.

Instantly the two brothers knew something was up.

"What is it?" They both asked simultaneously.

…

_**Meanwhile:**_

The two brothers glanced at each other nervously.

"_Mikey…" _Don warned. "_What is it?"_

"Uh…we…kind of saw…bad guys?"

Raph could almost hear his two brothers face palm on the other end.

"What Mikey **means**…is we followed some goons that were in the sewers, looking for something it seemed-"

"Yeah! And then we jumped onto their sewer truck and that led us here and then there was this _straaaange _super battery that was all like, "VROOOOOM! PSSSSHH! PSSST! BOOM! And that's why we're here!"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa! _Don intervened. _"What?"_

"We'll explain. Meet you at the warehouse."

"_Alright. But get here quick, _Leo replied.

"Fine."

_Click. _

_Click._

"We're meeting them there," Raph said.

"Wait, what? You mean..going…_back?"_

"What the shell else you think I mean?"

"But what if something happens! What if…what if that battery…EXPLODES again!"

"Shut up Mikey! That ain't gonna happen," Raph retorted irritably.

"Well…if you're sure…" Mikey trailed off before-

_Thwak!_

"Tag! You're it bro!"

Raph spun around, fuming. **"Urrrr…MIKEY!"** He howled after his brother, now laughing as he ran down the hill.

"Better catch up bro! "Hahahahahahaha! Hey! For being an injured turtle this isn't so ba-_aaaaaaaad_!" Mikey's feet began to lose their footing as his previous injuries flared up. Hissing in pain he fell down the hill and rolled.

"No, no, no, no, no- *thump!* Ow! Come on Mikey, stoooop…STOP!"

A frantic feeling came over the hothead as he saw his brother roll rather painfully down the hill.

Getting about a quarter of the way down, the orange-clad turtle finally managed to stop himself. But not before feeling the full extent of his actions.

"_Ohhhh…"_ he moaned.

He could hear Raph running down the hill after him, calling his name.

"Mikey!" He heard.

"Leave me Raph…_Leave me here all alone…"_ Mikey replied dramatically only to be interrupted by a- _Thwak!_

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?" Mikey opened his eyes as he came face to face with his hot-headed brother.

"For being a dufus, Bonehead! You already forget you're injured or what?"

"Oh…hahaha… I just took a short cut. Look. We're here!" Mikey laughed sheepishly as he pointed to the warehouse just past the tall trees.

"Mikey I really don't want to have to patch you up again," a weary voice suddenly came from behind the two brothers, as Don and Leo came into view.

"About time you two got here," Raph grumbled.

"Hey! Look who's talking," Don retorted. Then looking down at Mikey, smiled sympathetically as he bent down and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"How are you doing, Mikey?"

"Ow…"

"Yeah, I assumed as much," Don smiled. "But that's what you get for running down a hill in your condition," Don sighed as he helped his brother slowly get up on one foot.

"Yeah well I'm not so-_ow, ow, ow!"_ Mikey hissed.

Don sighed.

_What am I gonna do with him?_

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Mikey trailed off.

"You better be…" Raph grumbled.

"Guys. Look. Something's happening," Leo looked past the leaves as his brothers followed suit as they overheard chatter by the fire.

"What the heck happened!" A rather hefty man in black yelled.

"We don't know sir! The Charger suddenly went berserk!"

"You fool! It can't take that much power! Not yet anyway. It needs _all _its components to work! Or did you not get _the memo _on super powerful alien technology!" The man spat.

"I'm so sorry sir! It won't happen again!" The smaller man shuddered as he blocked his face with his hands.

"You better hope there _is _ a next time. _Got it?" _He spat in the man's face who vigorously nodded.

"Huh!" The large man stood tall as he ordered, "Now listen up! We've already collected enough components from those alien Triceraton _scum _to make small scale weaponry that's still superior to _anything _the Dragons would have, let alone _any _group that would _dare _go against us in this city!"

He was met by large cheers from the small crowd.

"And NOW! My brothers! We will go and claim our PRIZE!"

"YEAH!" The followers cheered.

"Every truck take weapons and follow me!"

In one hectic move, everyone was scrambling to their trucks.

"Bring the Charger over here!" The man ordered as a group of men pushed the large device, on wheels it seemed, towards the truck closest to the man as it was loaded up and Raph immediately took out his Sais.

"Wait!" Leo hissed.

As quick as it all happened, the burly man got in the front seat of the truck as the driver double checked the Charger was carefully secured in the back.

"All set!" He called.

"You two! Follow behind us!" The man issued to two other goons as they nodded. "Get going!" He yelled to the drive as the truck started up.

"Hurry! We can't lose them!" Don called over the engine as the four turtles sprang up after it.

"Any ideas, _how?_" Raph yelled.

"Take the last one to leave!" Don ordered.

Raph smiled deviously. "On it."

"Quick guys! Get on the one following it!" Leo called as the four turtles jumped on the back of the now rumbling truck as it sped off back into the city.


	18. New Danger!

**Injuries Suck: Hide From Donnie**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 18: New Danger!

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone! I'm so, so, so sorry it has been soooooo long. I honestly have been so busy, I have had no time to update. On a side note! One of the things that took up my time was earning my second degree black belt in Ninjutsu, so hurray! These next 3 chapters will each be longer, as I want to wrap it up soon. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Although the distance between Lake Seneca and downtown Manhattanwasn't the worst of traveling options, each turtle was extra vigilant for any possible stops along the way. Each brother eyed the others as they stayed clamped on to the back of the truck before it abruptly slowed down. And as it did, each turtle jumped off and hid in the nearby shadows as the truck came to a screeching halt. Out came the two drivers as they hustled to the back.<p>

"Come on man! Hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah…" the second grumbled.

"I'm not kidding! That Osaki guy could be waiting inside! We don't know!"

"You gotta stop being so afraid of that guy, man. It's not like he's a-"

"Shh! Don't say anything. Let's just get this inside and get out!"

"Fine, whatever…Here, you got it? Ready, 1, 2, 3, huh!" the men attempted to lift the large Charger.

"Leo!" Mikey whispered. "What do we do? We can't just let them take it in there!"

"Yeah. We gotta take them out **now, **Leo!" Raph hissed.

Leo nodded. "I know. Ready on 3."

"Hold it…steady…." The first man spoke through gritted teeth before seeing 4, quick shadows _thwip_ed_! _past him.

"Whoa! What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Didn't you notice that?"

"No…But I **do **notice this device getting a _**whole lot heavier. **_Come on and help man!"

"Yeah, okay…But I still don't-OOf!" The man felt a strong punch to his stomach before landing onto a nearby dumpster with a **SMASH!**

"Hey!" the second exclaimed before he too was knocked out as he hit a nearby gutter with a **THUD!**

At once the four turtles ran out as Donatello went straight toward the Charger as he looked it over.

"Anything Don?" Leo asked, eyeing the door to the building. "I have a feeling we might get some company soon when they realize these guys aren't here yet."

"Yeah! Especially if they heard the truck!" Mikey added.

"Will you guys be patient! I have no idea what this is!" Don replied irritably.

"Sorry Don," they said in unison.

"But I can tell you right now…they weren't lying." Don turned toward his brothers. "This _is _Triceraton technology."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked in a serious tone.

"Positive."

Leo breathed out. "Alright. So the next step is to destroy it, so the Shredder can't use it. Any idea how? Maybe a self-destruct button?"

"If there is, I don't know which _button _it is. I'd have to look over it a bit more," Don answered.

"Alright. See what you can do. We'll cover for you if anyone-"

"**WELL!** WHAT DO WE HAVE _**HEEEERE?"**_ a bellowing voice loomed from behind them.

"Aw crud. Now we gotta deal with _this _guy?" Raph jabbed a thumb in the direction of the large man standing nearby, surrounded by a group of gang members.

"Guys! Get ready!" Leo took out his katanas.

"Awww Leo…you know these guys are hardly a threat _for the-"_

"**Don't say it,"** Raph warned.

Mikey stayed silent for a second before smiling as he exclaimed, "BATTLE NEXUS CHAAAAAMPION! HIYA!" Twirling his nunchucks, he began to attack the gang members, twirling his nunchucks this way and that.

"**URRRR…..MIKEY!" **Raph spun his Seis as he too joined in on the fight, followed by a confused Leo.

_Mikey attacked first? _the leader thought to himself.

"**GET THEM!"** the man roared as the fight ensued.

"Guys! Cover Don!" Leo ordered.

"Think we don't know that Fearless!" Raph yelled over the battlefield as he did a double kick.

"Yeah Leo! Like I said these guys are hardly a match for-"

"Mikey! Focus-"_CHING!_ Leo's sword collided in between two baseball bats before twirling midair as he cut each in half with one in one swing, sending the two men to the ground.

"Who we really gotta focus on is _that _guy!" Raph shouted as he dodged two gunshots aimed his way, using a nearby dumpster as a shield. "Damn guns…" he grumbled.

"Yeah!" Mikey landed next to his brother. "Why can't they train with ninja weapons like us? Hehe," the nunchuck-wielding turtle grinned.

"Huh! They're too chicken. Hiding behind weapons they don't know how to use!"

"But Raph…" a sly smile came on Mikey's face. "_You're_ hiding…So doesn't that make you…"

"**Shut up Mikey,"** Raph snapped. "See that guy? We corner him, got it?"

"Shell yeah!"

"Alright. On 3. 1, 2-"

"3!" They both said in unison as they jumped out, weapons on hand, as they ran toward their greatest threat. Seeing the turtles come, the large man charged their way.

"**ARRRRAGGGHHH!" **

"Dude! Take a mint!" Mikey yelled, his nunchucks twirling.

"Or at least smell better than Mikey," Raph added.

"Hey!"

"**YOU TWO ARE GOING DOOOOOWN!"** the man yelled as he lunged his large arm at the ground below them with a **_SMASH!_**

Mikey and Raph easily dodged the attack as each attacked the man in his blind spots simultaneously. A kick to the stomach, a nunchuck to the face, a punch to the sternum, a slash from a sai, and to finish off the brothers gave each other a nod as they-

_KICK! _The strong kick of their leader sent the man falling down with a **THUD!**

"Leo!" Mikey whined. "We had him!"

"Guys hurry! There's more! Hold them off! I'll help Don!" Leo shouted as he ran off toward their Braniac brother.

"Huh! Comes just in time to take the spotlight…" Raph grumbled.

"Oh _yeeeeah._ Leave us with the guys with guns, _LEO!" _Mikey shouted back to his brother.

"Alright Mikey. Let's take them out," Raph grinned evilly.

"Awww yeah!"

…

Landing beside his brother, now in the truck beside the Charger, Leonardo asked, "Don! Got anything?"

"Well it depends what you mean by "something."

"What's that mean?" Leo asked nervously.

"It means I haven't learned the Triceraton language in just a few minutes," Don answered flatly.

"Oh," Leo replied. He had to admit, even he thought of his brother as superhuman from time to time. But now was the time to be practical.

"Well… are there _any _buttons you think we can use at all against them?"

Don sighed. "Well…based on the wiring and configurations…I have no idea…"

That was _not _the answer Leo was expecting. But inhaling, he replied as the leader of the group.

"Alright. Can we just destroy it somehow ourselves? What if we use of those guys weapons?"

"I doubt it would do any damage, but we can try," Don looked back down at the wires.

"Right."

"But Leo, make sure you-" Don looked up to see his ninja brother gone.

-"don't cut it down the middle…" Don sighed as he shook his head.

_Meanwhile: _

"Hiya! Hiya!" _Thwick! Thwick! _Mikey swung his nunchucks this way and that as he took out two gang members.

"Mikey!" He heard Leo shout. "Grab a weapon!"

"Right bro!" Mikey replied as he spotted a gang member with a particularly large weapon. "Hehehe…" he snickered as he ran past two others, knocking them back with his weapons as he sprinted between the two before jumping on the head of a nearby man, disarming him, and landing gracefully beside his fallen enemies.

"Like this Leo?" Mikey grinned as he handed his brother the gun.

"Nice Mikey!" Leo smiled as he took the giant gun and ran back toward Don as Mikey followed behind.

"Don!" Leo called.

Don looked up as he raised his eyebrows, looked at the gun, looked at Mikey, then shook his head.

_Trust Mikey to get the biggest weapon possible, _he thought.

"Dude! If you want the best shot of destroying that thing, you need a big gun!" Mikey read his mind.

"That is...true…" Don mumbled. "Alright. Let's try it."

"Hey! Don't start the party without me," the hard, Brooklyn accent of the hot-headed turtle came from behind them.

"Raph, are they-" Leo began.

"All out of the way, Fearless. Until any more show up," he grumbled.

"Alright guys. Everybody stay back," Don announced as they followed suit.

The Braniac let out a deep breath before aiming the gun at the new-found Charger. Finding a shot, he took it, and….

_**RAT! TAT! TAT!**_

Smoke bellowed around the Charger as the four turtles looked on.

After a few seconds Mikey asked aloud, "Is it…destroyed?"

"Somehow...I doubt it," Raph muttered.

"Don? Can you see anything?" Leo asked as his brother looked through the scope.

Slowly the smoke lifted to reveal….

"Shell!" Don swore. "Hardly left a dent!"

The three turtles groaned.

"Now what?" Mikey asked.

Don sat down the gun, in thought.

"I'm not sure…"

"Couldn't you like, press all the buttons at once?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah Mikey. That'll help us," Raph retorted sarcastically.

"Hey! You got any other ideas, _Raph!"_

"Actually…" Don cut in.

"What Don?" Leo asked.

"Well…um…scientifically speaking, at least one button should do it, or a specific combination, and if we can attack it from a strategic distance we may be able to increase our chances."

"_Heeeey, that's what I said-"_

"Alright. Let's do that then. Since we don't seem to have any other options," Leo confirmed.

"So you just gonna attack the thing from over here or what?" Raph asked.

"Well the distancing _is _a bit close so-"

**BOOM!**

"DON!" the three turtles exclaimed.


	19. Battle Cry Turtles!

**Injuries Suck: Hide From Donnie**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 19: Battle Cry Turtles!

**Authors Note: **One more to go!

* * *

><p>Smoke filled the air around the coughing brothers as the sound of rat-a-tat-tat's could be heard around them.<p>

"*Cough, Cough* "Donnie!" Leo yelled, eyes strained as he blearily as he hoped to catch the purple mask of his brother through the thick smoke.

"Leo!"

"Mikey!" Leo replied. "Where are you?"

"Dude. I'm like, a few feet away from you."

Leonardo slowly walked toward the voice of his brother before sensing his presence mere feet away from him as he placed a hand on his should-

"Ahh!" Mikey screamed.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Dude you scared me!"

"Huh! Wouldn't be the first time…" the hothead of the family muttered.

"What was that, Raph!" Mikey spun in the direction of his brother's voice.

"Guys!" Leo ordered. "We need to find Don."

"Righteo!" Mikey answered._ "Doooooonnnnieeee!"_

"Shut up Mikey! It's not like he ran off. He's gotta be around here."

Raph felt the ground around him but to no avail.

"**Urrrr**… This damn smoke…Where the shell did it even come from anyway?"

"That _is _the question…" Leo pondered as he began feeling the ground around his feet while his brothers followed suit.

"Dudes…this is like…_really creepy_…" Mikey muttered nervously.

"**Shut up Mikey."**

"It's like those old sci fi movies…where all the people are searching for pieces of a spaceship that landed and finally someone reaches down and feels something soft…only to find…AN ALIEN HAND!"

_**SNATCH!**_

"AHHHHH!" The orange-clad turtle screamed as his once safe wrist was now being gripped by something from beyond!

_*Cough, cough*_ "Will you guys keep it down already?" the irritated and rather scratchy voice of their Braniac brother brought _almost _everyone's nerves down.

"Donnie!" Leo and Raph exclaimed in relief.

"What the shell, Donnie! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Mikey yelled.

"Hey…_*cough, cough_.* I was just giving you a _hand…_" Donnie chuckled to himself with a scratchy voice.

"Yeah. What happened to the brave, Battle Nexus Champion?" Raph smirked.

Mikey glared at his brother, which proved ineffective as none of them could see the other.

"Huh. Just what I thought," Raph answered his own question.

"Don. What happened?" Leo asked urgently.

"Ummm…I can't really be certain but…the Charger seemed to have a deactivating alarm button on it. Some force knocked me over. I was dazed for a bit…"

"Are you okay now?" Leo asked urgently.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Don answered, unconvincingly to Leo.

"So it just decided to poof out some smoke? How the shell does _that _**work?" **Raph asked.

"Well it _is _Triceraton technology right?" Mikey asked. "Maybe it's like…_suuuuuupppper smoooooke-_

_**THWACK!**_

"Ow!"

"Well it certainly did its job, whatever it was. I can't see a thing out here," Don squinted his eyes.

"Then we use that to our advantage. Master Splinter always told us to use darkness to our benefit. The same goes for smoke. Now…everyone listen."

The four turtles became silent as they focused on the noise around them.

People running, people yelling, gun fire...

_Wait. _Mikey's brow furrowed.

"Why is there gun fire?" he whispered.

"Yeah, what the shell is goin' on?" Raph hissed.

"Shhh!" Leo hushed.

"_What happened to the Charger?!" _A voice called in the distance.

"_Men down! Men down!"_

"_Awww man …"_

"_Then don't tell him! Fix it and bring it in!"_

"_Call in reinforcements-__**PUNCH!**_

"Hiya! Twirling nunchaku!" Mikey yelled as he flew in the air.

"Here comes green and mean!" Raph landed a double kick.

_Shing! _Leo's swords were out and ready. "Let's do this."

Don looked on in confusion. "_Soooo…_is this battle cry day?"

"Call it what you want bro! But don't be left behind!" Mikey taunted.

"We'll cover you for your Don!" Leo yelled. "Just try and figure it out!"

"Oh _yeaaah…_Since I'm the genius here, _of course _I can fix alien technology..." Don rolled his eyes. "Well…here goes nothing…" The purple-clad turtle slowly walked toward the Charger as he held his breath before pressing a button. Nothing. He then tried pushing the buttons in no specific order. Nothing. Again, this time even more random. Nothing. After trying this technique multiple times with no result, he sighed.

"This is gonna take forever…"

"Then perhaps _I_ can be of assistance?"

_**MEANWHILE...**_

As the three turtles covered for the "smart one of the bunch," it wasn't too late until Raph noticed…..

"**Shell.** Foot soldiers," he spat.

"Are you _kidding _me?" Mikey whined. "Now guns _and _swords? Leo, you got this, right bro?" the comic-lover gave his brother his signature, cheeky grin.

"I'll handle The Foot," Leo answered seriously. "You two keep the gang members preoccupied."

"Got it," both brothers replied as each ran off.

"Jinx!" Mikey called back to his brother with, "You owe me a _sooooodaaa Raaaaaphhh!"_

"Like shell I do, shell-for-brains!" Raph called back.

_**MEANWHILE...**_

"**Gungdee!"** Don exclaimed in surprise.

"Hello Donatello…" the giant turtle smiled an old, crooked smile.

"How did you get here?" Donatello was honestly impressed the old geezer could move that quickly.

"I can move when I need to…" he slowly remarked. "But shortcuts work too…For now though, it looks like _you_ need some assistance…"

"I certainly do! But unfortunately I don't know how much time I'll have…"

"Perhaps I can help…That _is_ Triceraton technology is it not?"

Now Don was officially confused.

"Do not be so surprised…After all how many giant turtles do you see in the sewer?" he chuckled at his own joke.

"I uh…suppose not many…" Don answered cautiously.

"Now then. It is time for you to focus, Donatello. What have you _not _tried?"

"That's just the point! It's obviously some combination but the possibilities are endless!

"How do you _know _it is a combination?"

"Because none of the buttons work on their own."

"And nothing _else _is possible?"

"No. Nothing," Don sighed.

"Hmmm…I wonder…"

"What?"

The large turtle slowly walked toward the device before he heaved his body toward it and **BANG!**

"Gungdee! Are you-"

"I am fine, Donatello. My shell is as hard as rock. And perhaps-"

-"you can break it! Excellent!" Donnie answered enthusiastically.

"_Perhaps…_I shall try."

"What can I do?" Don asked, feeling for once in his life, helpless.

"Continue to watch any _intruders…"_ he spoke that last word with a hint of resentment the Braniac noticed.

"Get set…" He began.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

_**CRACK!**_

"Wait! What was that?" Don yelled excitedly.

"Perhaps this old shell is becoming useful again…"

"Do you think you have it in you to go one more time, Gungdee?" Donatello asked empathetically.

"I believe so, Donatello."

Gungdee braced himself before getting set one last time…

**BANG!**

_**CRRRRAAAACCCKKK…**_

"Excellent! Now for _this _baby!"Donatello grabbed the gun as he called, "Come on! This way!"

"Donatello…I may have a hard shell but I am not as fast as you…"

"Don't worry! Meet me and my brothers by the top of that hill. I'll see you in a few!"

"Very well…" The large turtleslowly crawled away.

Donatello looked over at his brothers before calling, "Hey! Over here! I've got it! You guys gotta get outa there!"

"Right, Don!" Leo called back as he knocked two more ninjas down before running to catch up with his waiting brother. Raph and Mikey soon knocked out their own opponents before joining them as they all ran up the hill.

"So Don! What's the haps, bro?" Mikey asked.

"The Charger is almost broken. But I didn't want to have it blow up in my face, or catch any of you guys, so I'll hit it with his gun from afar!" Donatello explained enthusiastically.

"Dude, I can tell," Mikey grinned.

"Yeah Braniac, what happened anyway? You finally got some ideas clickin'?"

Donatello grinned. "Not exactly."

As the four brothers made their way up the hill, the sight of the giant turtle caught them by surprise to say the least.

"What the shell-" Raph began.

"Not now, Raph," Donnie interrupted as he took out the alien technology and steadied his aim. "I need everyone silent."

Gungdee began. "Ready…aim…fire!"

**BOOM!**

"Direct hit!" Don shouted as he through his hands up in the air in triumph. "Yahoooo!"

Looking at his brothers he was met with quizzical looks.

"What?"

"Um…dude…you haven't secretly been playing my Galo game, have you?"

Don looked blank for a few seconds before laughing. "No Mikey…I'm just glad we got it."

Raph began. "So that beeping sound means…"

Don's eyes widened. "That we better book it! NOW! It's self-destruct button's gonna go off!" RUN!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! How many injuries am I gonna have today?" Mikey complained as they ran down the hill.

"Would you need a lift?" Gungdee asked as he slowly crawled behind the knucklehead.

"Um…no thanks dude."

"Guys, go, go, go!" Don yelled as he jumped over the side of the hill. The others following suit until-

**BOOM!**


	20. Back Home

**Injuries Suck: Hide From Donnie**

_By ilovemyboys_

Chapter 20: Back Home

**Authors Note: **Thank you all SOOOO MUCH for sticking with this story for soooooo long! I honestly wouldn't have even finished it, if not for all of you. Because it's lasted so long, I know it's changed a lot, so I thank you all for your patience. And hopefully, the next story I write, I will write in its entirety before I post any chapters. ;)

One-Shot's are easier for me to post quickly (what do you know?) so if you have any requests after this story, please let me know. Thank you all once again for coming on this wild ride!

P.S. If you can guess any subtle ninja turtles nerd references I posted, let me know and perhaps I can give you inside access for my next story!

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM!<strong>

As the large field exploded in color, the five turtles just barely made it over the nearby hill as they tumbled down the rough terrain, landing squarely in a jumbled pile.

"Ow!" Mikey yelped.

"**Urrr...**everybody get off!" Raph growled from the bottom.

"Is everyone okay?" Leo asked urgently.

"Uh…does OW not _mean _anything to you guys?" Mikey answered in a high voice with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Here Mikey, stay still," Don immediately went toward his brother while Leo and Raph stood up.

"I wonder if any pieces are left…" Raph clenched his fists.

"Well we aren't looking now if that's what you're implying, Raph," Leo replied in his authoritative warning voice.

"I know, I know, _**Fearless**_…" Raph grumbled.

"Gungdee? Are you okay?" Leo asked the giant turtle.

"Yeah, how's the shell?" Raph added.

The giant mutant looked up at the two brothers before a crooked smile crossed his features. "I am doing fine, thank you."

Nodding his head in approval, Leo turned to face his braniac-of-a-brother as he asked, "Donnie. You doing okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Don called back. "Alright Mikey, lift this arm now. _Goooood._ Steeeeeeadddy-"

"OW!"

"Sorry!" Donnie replied apologetically

"Sorry my shell!"

"Mikey!" Leo called sternly. "Don's just trying to help."

"I _knooooow_ but it still _huuuuuurts_…"

"Alright Mikey, just hold still a little longer," Don spoke soothingly to his brother.

Mikey sighed heavily as he looked away.

"Okay Mikey…I'm not gonna lie. You're pretty beat up. Outside of I don't know how many bruises, your right arm is sprained, and your left leg is broken," Don looked sympathetically at his brother.

Mikey groaned as he rested his head on the ground. "_Terrrrrific_ Donnie-boy…"

"Here, let me help you up. The sooner we get home to the lair the better."

"But I don't _waaaaana…"_

"Tough. Come on Mikey. You've gotten this far already. I wouldn't have you do this if I didn't think you could make it. You know that, right?" Don eyed his brother seriously.

Mikey lifted an eyelid in return as he surveyed his braniac of a brother.

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry. Your leg is all bandaged up so as long as you lean on me, you will be fine. And then once we get to my lab, I can get you some _real _treatment. Sound good?"

"I guess dude…"

Don gave himself an affirmative nod before looking towards Leo and Raph.

"Alright. We're all set."

Glancing over at the giant, mutant turtle before him, Donatello certainly didn't want to leave him now, and besides that, he had a lot more questions that needed answers. On top of course simply not wanting to say goodbye to someone who's not only helped them so much, but truly was the only other mutant turtle they've ever met.

"Gungdee…would you like to come along with us? I'm sure Master Splinter would love to meet you," Donatello gave him a warm smile.

"Ahhh yes…You're father…If only…But it is a long travel for me…and I only happened upon the sewers by way of getting lost…"

"But Gungdee! I like, totally need to ride on your back so I don't have to walk home!"

_Thwack!_

"What?" Mikey hissed. "It's true right? And it's a way to keep him around," he whispered with a grin.

"Not like that Mikey," Donatello removed his face palm. _Sometimes the things he says…_Don thought as he shook his head.

"We will accompany you if we can," Leo said. "But I do need to get my brothers home as soon as possible. Especially Mikey."

"Hmmm…well…I can go part way…but then I most head home myself…"

"YA-HOOOOO-"

_**Thwack!**_

"Hey!"

"**Cut it out, dufus."**

As the 5 turtles made their way towards the sewers, Gungdee suddenly spoke.

"As you all may have guessed…I come from Lake Seneca."

The 4 brothers glanced at each other confusedly. All silent saying, _Um…no?_

"I lived there my whole life…since I was a hatchling…There were others in my nest, but it was so long ago... The lake was becoming polluted more and more, until one day a strange green light traveled through the water. Although at the time I didn't pay it any attention. As the days went by, I noticed myself rapidly grow bigger and gaining greater intelligence than the creatures around me. Because of my situation, and blessing, I cared for the creatures around me, especially from any pollution that may harm them. Then…there came a day where a giant machine of sorts was striking the lake with a beam of some kind…I did not know what exactly it was doing, but I did know that the beam was destroying the ecosystem around me. I hurriedly guided the young animals onto land. Even as the machine left, I remember hearing voices say something about "Triceraton technology" and someone by the name of the Shredder, but I paid no mind for now. Although I remembered what I heard. For I have a very good memory. Anyway…I had to find new water for them. So I searched…and searched…but pollution was everywhere…Until I found myself in the sewers. Not ideal of course, but I wondered if it could at least be safe passage, mostly for myself as I guided them to a safe place to live….So we traveled, and as we traveled I heard the sound of a machine once again. This time, finding a safe hiding spot for them, I went off to investigate. And that's how I ran into you, Donatello."

"Wow…that's an amazing story, Gungdee," Donnie spoke enthusiastically. "I mean the chances of the ooze even coming towards the lake, with how much was in the canisters, and then happening to come across you-"

"How do you even know it was the same canister, Don?" Raph cut in.

"Canister?" Gungdee asked, perplexed.

Don then explained the origin of each of the turtles as well as Master Splinter.

"I see…well…perhaps we are even closer connected than even the stars aligned…" Gungdee looked upon the sewer ceiling. "But now I most truly go…and see to the hatchlings...It was…most wonderful to meet you all…farewell…and have a pleasant journey home…"

"Wait! Where will you and the hatchlings live, Gungdee?" Donnie asked concernedly.

"I know of a small place not too far from here that should do nicely…" the giant turtle trailed off.

"Thank you, Gungdee. For everything," Leo bowed his head.

The giant turtle did the same. "Thank you Leonardo. Your leadership here shows it to be just and true."

Leo gave an affirmative nod as he turned toward his brothers, intent on heading home at last. But not before Mikey called out, "Remember Gungdee! You ever wanna see us again, just come by these sewers!"

"Yeah. The stinkof Mikey's skateboard will give it away..."

"Hey! Don't diss the board, bro."

"Whatever, bonehead."

Leo looked at his two brothers as he shook his head. "Come on guys, let's go ho-" Noticing he was one brother short, the leader looked over at his braniac-of-a-brother talking to Gungdee.

"Yo Fearless! You comin' or what?"

"You guys go on ahead. We'll meet up with you."

"Whatever," Raph replied as he helped Mikey along down the sewer path.

"Donatello," Gungdee spoke.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you personally for all you have done for me…and in turn…for the hatchlings as well."

"It was an honor, Gungdee," Don smiled proudly.

"It was indeed an honor for me as well, Donatello…I do hope someday our stars align again and we will see each other once more."

Donatello sighed. "Is there really no way you can come with us?"

"Sadly, the sewer does not do well for me in my old age…but perhaps someday…"

"I understand, Gungdee. May you have a safe journey," Donatello gave a bow.

"You as well Donatello," Gungdee bowed in response. "Farwell and good travels be with you."

As the giant turtle trailed off, Donatello was met with the hand of his fearless leader upon his shoulder.

"Ready Don?"

"Uh…yeah…" Donatello looked up with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Oh…yeah….Just a little…warn out, you know?"

"Tell me about it. Just another day in the life for us, huh?"

"Yeah I guess so…" Donatello looked down again with a sigh.

Leo frowned.

"What is it, Don?"

"It's just…this all feels so…odd…like…I'm missing something…"

"Well…I can't attest to that."

Don smiled. "Yeah…it's been a long day…Still…I wish he could have met Master Splinter. I have a feeling they would have got along."

"That's for sure," Leo agreed.

"Um…Leo?"

"Yeah Don?"

"You ever think…never mind…"

"What is it Don? Tell me," Leo stopped in his tracks in front of his brother.

Don took a breath in and reluctantly let it out as he looked down. "I know this has no scientific background or anything to work off of, but do you ever think…things…_all_ things around us, and around others, are all…_connected_ in some way?"

"Absolutely," Leo replied resolutely.

Don stared dumbfounded for a second before realizing who he was talking to.

_The spiritualist. Of course. _

He personally never saw the spiritual connections Leo and Master Splinter saw in all things connected together, although he _did _appreciate how things in biology all work together in a symbiotic way. But still…this feeling was something…different…

"All things are connected Don. And maybe…in some way…we're connected to Gungdee. Who knows? It'll be one of those mysteries we'll never solve."

"You don't seem too upset about it. Not finding the answer to something," Don teased.

"Haha. Of course I am," Leo let out a rare smile. The kind that comes only once in a while when he's acknowledging his own foolishness or in a really rare case, his realization of his own perfectionism.

"But for right now…our biggest concern is telling Master Splinter where we've been all day," Donatello laughed. But Leo only stood still in place, his smile gone, eyes wide, with only one word.

"Oh shell."

….

_Donatello's POV: _

As we entered the lair, we were indeed met with no uncertain words from Master Splinter. After of course, he let me take Mikey to the infirmary and get healed up. But once we came back, neither of us missed a word he said. To end a long story short, we each had 2 weeks of chores and no topside. Well, except for Mikey where it was even more, but he got out of doing most of the chores anyway and instead ending up with more meditation, which according to him was the "worst punishment evvvvvvver" and how he'd rather break both legs and both arms for a year rather than do one more day of meditation. Although in reality, it was really more like a few hours. Count on Mikey to over-exaggerate. It was now, that I was taking off one of his braces and checking the other injuries.

"Well Don?" he asked anxiously.

"Well…"I looked at him seriously. "I'm sorry to say this Mikey but…"

Before I could continue with a cruel idea of a joke, seeing his lips quiver with fear and his eyes bulging out, I sighed, defeated. "You seem in good shape- _except," _I added before he got too excited for his freedom. "**Still-no-topside. **Got it?"

"You bet bro!"

"And that also means no sparring with Raph," I warned.

"_Oh reeeeeally?"_ Mikey smiled connivingly. "So that means he can't attack _me _at _aaaaaany _time, right?"

"If you mean you can annoy him so much that he comes after you and _might _hold back because Sensei told him to, then yes."

"Haha! Yes! Now I gotta get some paint! Hehehehe…" Mikey giggled as he ran off.

Sighing, I prepared for the inevitable to come in a half an hour. But in the meantime, I took out the new pastime of mine. One that unfortunately had been keeping me up the last few days. Identifying and failing at identifying an old I picked up on our last excursion

Peering down the telescope, I tried to get a better look.

_I wonder if it-"_

"Heads up Donnie!"

**THUMP!**

"Ow!"

"Oops…sorry dude."

"What she shell, Mikey?" I asked, agitatedly as I picked up the ball that landed squarely on my head and consequently landed on my table, sending my notes to the floor.

"Whoa! Cool it dude! Stop being such a hermit!"

"I am _not _ a hermit!"

"_Riiiiight_, well you just stay in your little corner doing your little thing all by yourself until you get all old and wrinkley, and don't ask me for help cuz it's not gonna happen, dude."

"Whatever, Mikey. Just…_please _go away."

"Fine, fine…" he trailed off as I heard his footsteps leave but not before I heard a whisper in my ear.

"Hermit!" Mikey laughed as he pranced off.

Sighing irritably, I sat back down in a huff.

"Hermit…" I grumbled to myself. "Why does that sound familiar…Oh yeah!"

Remembering the documentary I saw recently, featuring hermit crabs, I was intrigued by their long lifespan.

"That's some…50 years for one of them…I wonder what el-se…Wait…" Realization slowly dawned upon me. Drawing up my internet I quickly googled, "lifespan giant turtle." Not much. How about…"lifespan snapping turtle." **Click!**

I found a page.

"Eureka! Let's see…the snapping turtle lives in lakes and streams**…**eats plants…and…lives up to…30 years…"

Pulling my seat back, I sat in thought.

_Gungdee said he was old, but how old? He's obviously older than us…and wouldn't age quicker, would he? No, he matured at the same rate we did, but then…_

I jumped up!

"It couldn't have been the ooze!" I exclaimed in realization before furrowing my brow in puzzlement as I sat back down.

"But then how...

...I wonder..."

**THE END!**


End file.
